Recuerdos Perdidos
by dbssdb
Summary: Fic de mi shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Despertar en la oscuridad.

---------------------------------------

_Caía la tarde cuando dos jóvenes volvían de sus clases en la facultad, uno de ellos es un chico joven, alto y delgado, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones profundos, llevaba el pelo algo largo y despeinado, con la mirada perdida observaba el inmenso parque que atravesaban, no se veía ni un alma y los árboles se estremecían a su alrededor a causa del fuerte viento._

_-Hey ¿Ya estás de nuevo perdido en tu mundo? Está anocheciendo y me gustaría llegar temprano a casa.- La chica que hablaba era un poco más baja que el, su pelo era largo y negro, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, su expresión denotaba un gran aburrimiento._

_-¿Hmm? Oye, no tenías que acompañarme, ya te dije que me gusta pasear en silencio cuando vengo por aquí..._

_-Si si... -Le interrumpió- Pero da la casualidad de que tienes que devolverme mis apuntes en cuanto los copies, así que espabila, no tengo tiempo de..._

_BROOOUM!!_

_Un tremendo ruido les interrumpió, una gran nube de polvo se levantaba a sus espaldas y ambos se giraron inmediatamente._

---------------------------------------

-Ouh...

Abrió un ojo...la visión del cielo negro, rebosante de estrellas le hizo volver en sí. No había ni una sola nube y corría una brisa fresca que le ayudaba a despejar la mente. Se incorporó algo mareado mientras una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y vió las calles vacías. Solo era capaz de pensar en una cosa.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Tras calmarse unos instantes se incorporó, estába perfectamente, no le dolía la cabeza ni tenía signos de haberse golpeado, únicamente sentía como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado, pero entonces ¿Qué había ocurrido¿Qué lugar era ése? Antes de seguir preguntándose sobre el lugar trató de recordar qué le había pasado. Una chica, un bosque¿O era un parque?, y un ruido terrorífico...por más que lo intentaba no recordaba nada más, sólo a ella, recordaba claramente sus hermosos ojos azules y su largo cabello negro. ¿Quién era¿Dónde estáría ahora?

-Tengo que encontrarla... no debe de andar muy lejos, seguro que puede explicarme qué ha pasado...pero ¿hacia dónde voy? Éste lugar es inmenso...

Algo en el suelo le hizo detener sus reflexiones, era una pequeña pulsera que yacía medio sumergida dentro de un charco, la observó detenidamente en cuclillas, como un niño que acababa de descubrir un juguete abandonado en medio de la calle, había tres letras grabadas en ella, "dbs". Fijándose bien, se dió cuenta de que junto con el reflejo de ésta en el agua se formaba una curiosa palabra, compuesta solo de consonantes "dbssdb", sin saber muy bien qué podría significar la recogió y se incorporó de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora qué...?- Se dijo confundido -Si al menos supiera qué ha pasado... ¡Eh, espere por favor!

Un hombre de avanzada edad que entraba en una casa a unos pocos metros le miró sorprendido.

-¿Si?

-Perdone, no sabría como explicarlo pero... creo que me he golpeado y de alguna manera he venido a para aquí; no recuerdo nada y no se donde estoy, por favor podría decirme como volver a...

-Vaya, hijo- Dijo sin dejarle terminar- debes de haber muerto de una forma muy brusca si sufres ésta amnesia ¿no te dijo nada el shinigami que te enterró el alma?

-¿¡Qué¿Muerto¿Qué es un shinigami? Oiga por favor, debo encontrar a una persona, esto es muy importante y no creo que sea momento para bromas.

-No te confundas joven, esto es el Rukongai, aquí vienen a parar las almas de aquellos que mueren, si estás aquí es porque evidentemente has muerto, pero si buscas a alguien vivo, solo algún shinigami podría ayudarte, y lo veo complicado.

-¡Pero qué diablos dice! No puedo estar muerto, yo...no entiendo como he llegado hasta aquí pero si hubiera muerto lo recordaría.

-A no ser que haya sido en circunstancias extremas y tu mente haya tratado de olvidarlo por el shock... escúchame, puedes quedarte a descansar aquí; vivo solo desde hace tiempo, mañana podrás ir a buscar alguna familia que te acoja. Creo que lo que debes hacer es descansar y tratar de recordar, dar vueltas a estas horas no te valdrá para nada.

-Yo... tiene razón, no se a donde podría ir. No termino de creerme todo esto pero tampoco logro recordar nada salvo pequeños fragmentos de algo que parece desagradable... de todas formas ¿por casualidad sabe qué podría ser ésto?

El joven le muestró la rota y desgastada pulsera al anciano, que la miró con expresión de sorpresa.

-Vaya, no suelen vender cosas de éstas por aquí, si estaba cerca tuya seguramente la hayas conservado del mundo mortal, al igual que tu ropa.

-Pero estas letras...no les encuentro ningún significado.

-A veces la solución es más sencilla de lo que parece ¿No recuerdas nada de tu otra vida¿Un nombre quizás?

-Nada, sólo a una chica y ni siquiera se qué fue de ella.

-Bueno, yo no descartaría que éstas fueran tus iniciales, o quizás las de ella, sería algo normal ¿No crees?

-Cierto. Quizás más adelante pueda recordar algo más, creo que debería conservarla de momento.

-Si, haz caso a un anciano... cualquier recuerdo de tu anterior vida es algo tan valioso como ésa vida misma; regalos, recuerdos...el más mínimo detalle puede ayudarte a recordar lo que eres y cómo llegaste aquí, de momento al menos tienes algo, un nombre, no es mucho pero es un consuelo.

-Si -Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven- No me desprenderé de ésto ni del recuerdo de ella. Aunque yo esté muerto estoy seguro de que sigue viva y confío en que podrá ayudarme a recordar, pero antes debo encontrarla.

-Muy bien, entonces ya es hora de descansar.

Unas horas después, el chico descansaba en una confortable cama tratando de recordar algo que le ayudase a a encadenar todo lo que sabía, pero era inútil, no conseguía recordar nada más y ya no le quedaban dudas de que su anterior vida había concluído. Y lo peor de todo era que no lograba recordar a quiénes había dejado atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un mundo nuevo.

---------------------------------------

_-¡¡Corre!!_

_Los dos jóvenes corrían lo más rápido que podían, el ruido ahora era alto y claro, no habían podido verlo, pero él había vislumbrado una gran silueta entre los árboles justo antes de que echaran a correr. Los gritos de aquélla criatura eran capaces de helar la sangre...su mente no podía pensar nada en claro; correr, escapar, huir..._

_De repente todo se volvió negro y se vio a si mismo con las manos ensangrentadas, se le encogió el corazón, intentó gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca._

---------------------------------------

-¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!

-¡¡Despierta¡Chico despierta o...!

-¡¡Aaaag!!

Se incorporó de repente, frías gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, miró a la puerta de su habitación y vio al anciano.

-¿Estás loco? -Se apoyaba a duras penas contra el pomo- Cuando sentí toda esa presión pensé que era un shinigami quien estaba en tu habitación.

-¿Otra vez esos shinigamis? Aun sigo sin saber nada sobre éste lugar.

-Y pronto lo sabrás, el Rukongai no es tu sitio, anoche no me habría imaginado que albergabas algo de energía espiritual, pero tras el susto que me acabas de dar... lo mejor será que vayas al Sereitei, no creo que te pongan trabas para entrar en la Academia de Shinigamis, además así podrás saber más sobre ésa amiga tuya, y seguro que estarás mejor allí que aquí dando problemas.

-Pero, si no se nada de todo esto, además¡ni siquiera se que me ha ocurrido! Necesito encontrar a...

-Buscando "peros" no avanzarás nada- Le interrumpió -¿Quieres respuestas? Entonces ve al Sereitei, si logras convertirte en shinigami te será más fácil averiguar algo sobre tu muerte. Alguno de ellos debió de traerte aquí.

Unas horas más tade, cuando el Sol estaba en lo más alto se despidió amablemente del anciano y tomó rumbo hacia donde le había indicado. No tenía pérdida, el Sereitei estaba en el mismo centro de aquél lugar, y todas las calles principales llevaban hacia sus puertas.

Había pensado que sería un camino más corto, pero finalmente, tras 3 horas andando logró vislumbrar las altas murallas. Al llegar a ellas observó a un numeroso grupo de jóvenes que charlaban a la espera de algo.

-Perdona- Preguntó a una chica, era algo más baja que el; de cabello largo y liso color negro, con dos mechones plateados delante, sus ojos fueron lo que le llamaron la atención ya que eran de dos colores; uno rojo y el otro negro.

-¿Si¿También vienes a hacer la prueba?

-Bueno, la verdad es que ando un poco perdido. Me dijeron que viniera aquí porque tengo energía espiritual pero no tengo ni idea de qué es todo esto.

-¿No sabes qué es el Sereitei? Vaya, si que estás perdido tu... bueno, supongo que habrás muerto en el mundo humano recientemente, debes saber que muy poca gente tiene la suerte de tener algo de energía espiritual y los pocos que la tienen, suelen hacerse shinigamis para acabar con los hollows y ayudar a los mortales.

-¿Entonces los shinigamis pueden volver al mundo mortal?

-Si, pero no te hagas ilusiones, nadie vivo podría verte a no ser que tenga también algo de energía, igual que a los hollows.

-Ver a los hollows... así que eso fue, por eso ella no podía ver nada...

-¿Ella? ...Eh, mira, parece que ya han llegado; por cierto, me llamo Gaby, no me había presentado.

-Es verdad... yo me llamo...- Intentó recordar su nombre pero era incapaz -Dbssdb, puedes dejarlo en Db a secas.

-¡Jaja! Pues vaya nombre.

Ambos miraron a la entrada y vieron a tres personas vestidas todo de negro y cada una con una katana colgando de la cintura.

-¡A ver!- Dijo uno de ellos -Colocaos en tres filas, esto será rápido, sólo comprobaremos si tenéis un reiatsu considerable, si lo tenéis, os tocará trabajar en la academia para controlarlo y convertiros en shinigamis. Cuando os lo indiquemos, deberéis materializar una bola con vuestro reiatsu, si no lo conseguís no podréis pasar al Sereitei.

-¿Una bola de reiatsu?- Preguntó a Gaby.

-Si, no te preocupes, si realmente tienes algo de energía espiritual cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarte; intenta canalizar toda tu fuerza en tu mano, concentrar tu reiatsu es lo más básico, si te mentalizas puedes hacerlo.

-Está bien, si es la única manera... vamos allá.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dijo otro examinador, -¡Proceded!

Db cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse pero era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la chica. -_Yo vi al hollow... no podía ser otra cosa... ¿Pero fue eso lo que me mató¿Pudo ella escapar?..._

Las imágenes volvían a aclararse en su mente y unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer sobre su frente, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo mientras más se concentraba en sus recuerdos.

-¡Para para!- Un examinador lo zarandeó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Se puede saber qué haces? Ya te dije que era suficiente.

Db observó sorprendido como una bola azul del tamaño de una pequeña pelota se disipaba en su mano.

-De acuerdo, pasa para adentro con los demás, mañana comenzareis con las clases y ahí demostrareis si realmente tenéis madera de shinigami.

Un poco confundido todavía, db caminó hacia las puertas, al final no eran muchos los que habían pasado la prueba, más adelante se enteraría de que mucha gente la realizaba sin tener el menor ápice de energía espiritual, solamente con la esperanza de poder tener una vida mas digna como shinigami. Unas 30 personas caminaban alegremente tras los monitores camino hacia un gran edificio blanco, db vio a Gaby hablando con varias personas.

-¡Hey! Lo lograste- Le llamó ella -Ven, ésta es Krunzik y éstos son Kaylin e Ichiken, también han pasado la prueba.

-¡Hola!- Una chica bastante joven y de mirada alegre le saludaba respondiendo al nombre de Krunzik, era de estatura media y llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza, castaña y larga, sus ojos eran oscuros. Los otros dos jóvenes charlaban animadamente con Gaby, al parecer ya se conocían de antes.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban dentro del edificio, los monitores se despidieron dándoles a cada uno un uniforme e indicándoles dónde dormirían a partir de ése día. El planteamiento parecía sencillo; un año estudiando en la academia y si todo iba bien, al final del curso realizarían las pruebas para convertirse en shinigamis. El problema era que no sería tan sencillo, eran muy pocos los shinigamis que lograban pasar la prueba en su primer año, generalmente se necesitaban dos o tres y no eran pocos los que llevaban 4 o 5 años sin poder salir de la academia.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, tras ordenar sus cosas, que eran mas bien pocas, llegó la hora de la cena donde Db descubrió que todo eso de que tras la muerte no necesitas comer era totalmente falso, nada mas ver los suculentos platos que había en la mesa, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Db-san! Parece que no hayas comido en años- Rió Krunzik.

-Bueno, supongo que es la primera vez que como después de... bueno... eso...

-Oh... ya veo, parece que llevas poco tiempo por la Sociedad de Almas, supongo que tiene mucho mérito que lograras entrar en la academia tan pronto.

-¡Eh, parte del mérito es mío! Le di unas lecciones básicas nada más verle que le ayudaron más que cualquier entrenamiento- Dijo Gaby sonriendo.

-Bueno bueno, que cuando me di cuenta ya habías desaparecido.

-Emm... bueno, tengo que reconocer que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que pasases...

-¡Eh! Gracias por los ánimos.

-¡Jajaja!

La risa no duró mucho ya que Gaby los interrumpió con una cara de espanto.

-¿Qué es esto¡¿Me aseguraron que aquí podíamos beber sake?!- Dijo con una expresión que hacía que pareciera que acababa de suspender el examen de ingreso.

-¡Jajaja! Pues si que estamos bien, en la academia no hay sake para nadie excepto para los profesores, hasta que ingreses en una división... me temo que la única salida sería alguna escapada furtiva a la división Ocho ¡Pero mas vale que no os pillen! -El chico que acababa de hablar era Ichiken otro de los académicos que habían conocido ése día, todos ellos y una misteriosa chica pelirroja que estaba sentada algo apartada de ellos formaban el grupo que cenaba en esa mesa.

-¡Hey¿Cómo te llamas? No has dicho nada en todo el rato- Gaby miraba a la chica pelirroja, tenía el pelo más largo por delante que por detrás, las orejas agujereadas con aros de plata, y varios anillos en la mano, pero el rasgo más característico eran sin dudas sus dos cuernos, los cuales no pasaban desapercibidos.

-Veras, no se si lo sabrás pero teniendo en cuenta que mañana es el primer día en las clases, tengo cosas más interesantes en que pensar ahora mismo... de todas formas, me llamo Nalya, Nalya Uchiha- Dijo sin apenas moverse.

-Vaya- Krunzik no se pudo contener- Lo mismo tienes miedo -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona- No te preocupes, en el fondo los profesores no son tan duros.

Nalya giro lentamente la cabeza hacia ella preparando una respuesta adecuada

-Vaya, la canija parece ser valiente, yo que tu... ¡Aaaaaahh¡Maldita...!- En cuestión de segundos los dientes de Krunzik rodeaban uno de los dedos de Nalya mordiendo con fiereza.

-¿¿Ba bien biamas benana?? (¿A quién llamas enana?)

Los demás miraban con los ojos abiertos la escena y se apartaban lentamente de las dos chicas. Tras una serie de golpes en la cabeza por parte de Nalya, por fin consiguió liberar su dedo y con una mirada furiosa dijo a los demás. -¡Joder! Controlar a ésta ¿Qué hacéis con ésas caras?

-Eeehm, creo que ya estoy lleno, me voy a ir a descansar, ya nos veremos mañana...- Db se levanto rápidamente y se fue a su habitación tratando de controlar la risa.

-Bah, más te vale estar lejos de mi cuando practiquemos en combate- Dijo Nalya mirando a Krunzik -Mejor tomaré ejemplo de él y me iré también a descansar.

-¡Que descanses! Dijo Krunzik guiñándole un ojo- Me ha caído simpática jeje.

-Krunz, a veces me das miedo- Rió Gaby -¿Oye no hay ninguna fiesta de bienvenida ésta noche? Que sosos son en la SS...

Ya era entrada la noche cuando todos descansaban en sus cuartos, finalmente cada uno había logrado su objetivo, y les esperaban uno o varios años de duro entrenamiento. Mañana iba a ser un día muy importante.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Comienzan las clases.

---------------------------------------

_El sudor le helaba la frente, llevaban varios minutos corriendo por aquél bosquecillo en el parque, pero no se atrevían a descansar, la sensación de aquel ser persiguiéndoles y tratando de acorralarles junto con el miedo que sentían les hacía palidecer sólo de pensar en aquello que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos._

_Un camino sin salida... ¿cómo era posible? no era capaz de reconocer dónde estaban, sólo veía árboles, muchos arboles alrededor... y aquél muro de piedra al final de su camino._

_Y aquello... un rugido suave, sereno, presagiando el fin de la cacería, una silueta bípeda y deforme, de un color gris mugriento emergía de entre las sombras..._

_Todo negro de nuevo... pero ésta vez no lograba ver nada. Una voz femenina que nunca antes había oído le susurraba como si del viento se tratara._

_-Olvídalo, no te hagas mas daño. Déjame ayudarte... déjame aislar de tu mente aquello que temes..._

---------------------------------------

-¡¡NO!!

Db volvió a despertar. De nuevo la misma pesadilla... en ésta ocasión había llegado más cerca del final, pero ¿qué fue ésa voz? Estaba seguro de que era algo ajeno a todo lo ocurrido... Parecía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar así que decidió despejarse y salir un a dar una vuelta, estaba amaneciendo y en unas horas comenzarían las clases.

El Sereitei estaba magnífico a esas horas, una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente y los primeros rayos del Sol se dejaban ver a través de las altas torres.

-Para un rato en el que hay un poco de soledad...

Db miró hacia los lados y se fijó en un pequeño árbol. Nalya le miraba extrañada sentada en una rama.

-Vaya, no me parecieron tan malas las camas de la academia como para acabar durmiendo en un árbol- dijo Db riendo.

-Nos levantamos graciosos ¿Eh?- Bajó de un salto y se acercó a su compañero -Realmente no tenía sueño, y no tenía ganas de estar encerrada en la habitación. Bueno, la verdad es que todo esto no es de tu incumbencia...

-Cierto, aun así ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Hmm? Si es rápido - Dijo con la mirada distraída.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido como si alguien te hablara en sueños? Quiero decir... tan nítidamente que cuesta creer que no fuera real.

-No se, es difícil de apreciar, pero ya que lo dices ¿alguna vez has hablado con tu zanpakutou?

-Eh... la verdad es que ni había pensado en ella en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí. Pero ya que lo dices...

-Tarde o temprano deberías conocerla, no sería raro que intentara hablar contigo. De todas formas sólo es una suposición.

-Cierto, gracias de todas formas.

-Bah, no es nada. Me voy al comedor.

-Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta pero tengo un hambre tremenda...

-SOLA

-Ouh... vale, no te vayas a perder.

Se alejó rápido tras ver la mirada de Nalya, parecía buena persona, pero era complicado saber algo sobre ella. Un rato después llegó al comedor donde se encontró con los demás y tras un copioso desayuno fueron a consultar los horarios.

Muchos jóvenes académicos estaban reunidos frente a las listas y por lo visto, la primera clase era de Kidoh.

-¿Kidoh? Me pareció escuchar que el profesor de Kidoh de la academia tuvo que marcharse por una misión urgente ¿Creéis que habrá clase? -dijo Gaby

-Supongo -dijo Krunzik con expresión pensativa- No creo que tengan problemas por falta de shinigamis que sepan usarlo, a excepción de la División 11, en la mayoría de las divisiones hay gente con altos conocimientos de las artes demoniacas.

-Hmm Parece que ya sabes bastante sobre todo esto- dijo Db

-Pase varios años entrenando y aprendiendo sobre el Sereitei y los shinigamis.

-¿Si?, empiezo a entender por qué soy el único que se pierde en éstas conversaciones jeje. De todas formas prefiero no saber el por qué se llaman demoniacas -Masculló Db-

-Veras Db-san, cuentan que el primer shinigami en usarlas fue presa de una terrible maldición y su cuerpo fue masacrado por cientos de hollows a los que libero, desde entonces, cuando un académico trata de hacer uno por primera vez, varios shinigamis le vigilan con sus zanpakutohs desenfundadas por si comete el mismo error...

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo verdad Gaby?

-Si, un poco, pero ¿a que quedó realista?

-No...

-Aburrido...

Las clases de Kidoh se daban en un amplio patio en el centro de la academia. Tal y como se había rumoreado el profesor de Kidoh había tenido que ausentarse por un tiempo por una misión, el encargado de sustituirle era Data, que daba clases más avanzadas de Kidoh en la división 10, les recibió sonriente y tras una breve presentación comenzó la clase.

-Bien, se que muchos de vosotros no tenéis ni la más mínima idea de como realizar un conjuro, pero no os preocupéis, comenzaremos con lo más sencillo -Unos murmullos de resignación se escucharon provenientes de los shinigamis mas veteranos- Para los que ya lleváis varios años aquí os servirá de repaso, recordad que pese a que el Kidoh no es imprescindible para aprobar, es una materia muy importante para cualquier shinigami y os será muy útil si queréis pasar el examen anual con nota.

-Bah, si no es necesario no se para qué perdemos el tiempo aquí, con el debido respeto ¿no sería mas útil aprovechar éstas horas para mejorar el combate con espadas? -El chico que acababa de hablar se encontraba al apoyado en una pared cerca de la puerta. Unas tímidas risas se escucharon provenientes de algunos estudiantes.

-Bien bien- dijo data -Parece que tenemos aquí un futuro once...supongo que era previsible. Veamos ¿crees que con tu zanpakutoh podrías defenderte de cualquier ataque?

-Por supuesto- respondió el joven.

-Muy bien, probemos algo, coge esto- Data le lanzó una de las katanas de madera que se usaban para los entrenamientos -¿Crees que podrías golpearme estando yo desarmado? Únicamente utilizaré Kidoh para defenderme, hechizos sencillos. ¿Quieres probar?

-¿No usará su zanpakutoh?

-Para nada.

-Entonces está hecho, por muy rápido que sea yo entreno mi velocidad diariamente, y sin una espada no será capaz de tocarme.

-Hmm supones demasiado, la pelea es mucho más que golpear a tu oponente con una espada, si una estrategia tras cada movimiento acabarás en el suelo antes de que puedas ver cuál fue tu error.

-Bah ¡Demuéstremelo entonces, un simple kidoh no podrá hacerme caer derrotado!

Con un rápido movimiento, el joven se situó frente a data y descargó toda su fuerza con la katana verticalmente; data no tuvo que hacer mucho, de un movimiento aún más rápido se colocó a la espalda del joven y le empujo golpeándole ésta con su mano abierta. El académico trastabilló y se giró para hacer frente a su oponente. Data le miraba con una actitud relajada.

-¿Ésa era tu velocidad? Esperaba algo más sorprendente.

-No me subestime...

El joven volvió al ataque pero ésta vez realizando un rápido salto y situándose por encima de su maestro.

-Bakudou 1: Sai

El chico se quedó completamente parado en el aire y como era de esperar, la gravedad actuó y acabó golpeándose contra el suelo al caer provocando las consecuentes risas de sus compañeros.

-¿Sigues subestimando las artes demoniacas tras esto? Eso que usé fue uno de los Bakudous más sencillos...

Sin mediar palabra, el joven ejecutó un movimiento aún más veloz que los anteriores con la intención de sorprender a data por su costado, pero éste, sin apenas inmutarse, se giró y en unas décimas de segundo colocó su mano abierta en el pecho de su estudiante mientras decía.

-Hadou 7: Lanza acuática

El joven académico voló hacia atrás golpeando de nuevo contra el suelo y su profesor dio la lección por terminada.

-Bien, eso no es nada con lo que aprenderéis con un mínimo de atención durante vuestra etapa como académicos y como shinigamis, os enseñaré a protegeros y a proteger a vuestros compañeros, a atacar y a contraatacar, pero no quiero que nadie esté a disgusto en mi clase, lo diré hoy como primer día, quien quiera puede irse, los que se queden que se preparen para trabajar duro- Ni un alma se movió.

Un par de horas más tarde, los alumnos abandonaban el patio.

-Vaya, al final ha resultado ser bastante interesante, me gusta esto del kidoh- dijo Db -El problema es qué nos espera ahora, tenemos clase de combate, y yo por lo menos no soy precisamente diestro con las espadas...

-Tranquilo, si tenéis problemas yo os echo una mano, llevo entrenando desde que era una cría y apuesto a que podría tumbar a muchos de esos que van ahí delante presumiendo. -Krunzik sonreía con seguridad, no en vano había practicado todos los días desde hacía ya muchos años.

Finalmente y para suerte de muchos, la clase de combate resultó ser muy sencilla. Al igual que en la de Kidoh comenzaron aprendiendo desde lo más básico, aunque fueron advertidos de que deberían entrenar con regularidad si no querían perder el ritmo, y más aún si en un futuro querían llegar a conocer a sus zanpakutoh. Db se preguntó más de una vez cómo lo conseguiría, sus compañeros estaban muy confiados, incluso Krunzik ya poseía la suya, tenía la impresión de que todo esto le iba a acarrear muchas más noches en vela.

Al final del día demasiadas preguntas le acosaban mientras trataba de descansar, aún seguía sin tener más que vagos recuerdos sobre su vida anterior y no se explicaba por qué. Si todas las noches iban a resultar como las últimas iba a tener problemas para aguantar el ritmo diario de las clases.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El viento que apacigua.

---------------------------------------

_Nunca lo había experimentado antes, a pesar de haber oído muchas veces la expresión de quedar paralizado nunca llegó a pensar que algo le haría quedar así alguna vez. Pero era la verdad, no podía ni mirar a su compañera que también se encontraba aterrada al lado suya._

_La criatura que los acosaba los miraba con una leve sonrisa a unos pocos metros, si es que podía entenderse eso como una sonrisa. A través de una extraña capa blanquecina de huesos, la lengua de la criatura se relamía mientras les observaba._

_Oscuridad._

_-¡Fuera¡No debes seguir así¡Sólo te hará más daño!_

_-¡¡Quién eres!! -Gritó a pleno pulmón. De nuevo se encontraba envuelto en la total oscuridad, pero en ésta ocasión, un terrible viento lo envolvía y ensordecía sus oídos -¡Necesito saber qué ocurrió¡Necesito saber quién era ella¡Dime quién eres!_

_-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no quieres escucharme. Soy parte de tu alma, soy tu guardiana y la fuente de tu poder, deja de hacerte daño y escúchame bien, soy Sikanda, y vendré a ti cuando me necesites._

---------------------------------------

Dbssdb abrió los ojos. Era aún de madrugada y la luna iluminaba tenuemente su habitación. Había pasado ya más de un mes desde que llegó al Sereitei y los sueños apenas habían cambiado, ahora, cuando por fin comenzaba a vislumbrar algo nuevo, volvía a encontrarse en aquélla oscuridad.

-Sikanda... entonces... ¿eso era mi zanpakutou¿Qué sabe realmente sobre lo que ocurrió? Joder, no puedo seguir así todas las noches, será mejor que de una vuelta, soy incapaz de dormir ahora.

La noche era clara y fresca y no tuvo problemas para salir a dar un paseo, el Sereitei se veía increíble a ésas horas, pero él tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para apreciarlo.

-¡Hey!- Resonó una voz -¿Tan poco trabajo tenéis ahora los académicos que podéis pasaros la noche ganduleando?

La voz provenía de arriba suya, una chica joven de cabello largo y negro y de rasgos asiáticos le sonreía desde un tejado.

Sentado al lado de ella estaba otro shinigami; su pelo era corto y rubio, era algo más alto que su compañera y su rostro estaba atravesado por una cicatriz que apenas podía distinguir. Ambos mostraban una expresión despreocupada.

-Vamos Phong, se supone que nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo cosas mas serias que beber sake en los tejados.

-¡Jajaja! Ya salió ése shinigami responsable que llevas dentro. Venga chaval, sube aquí arriba a tomar un poco de sake a nuestra salud.

-Esto... no se si debería, creo que no es un buen momento.

-Hey -dijo el joven- apostaría a que no andas por aquí sólo por aburrimiento, todo el mundo tiene muchas preocupaciones en su primer año en el Sereitei, quizás podamos ayudarte en algo.

De un salto subió al tejado y les observó detenidamente. En lo primero que se fijó fue en la larga capa blanca del shinigami.

-Vaya, discúlpeme, no tenía ni idea de que fuera un capitán, no quería ser...

-Venga hombre¿me ves pinta de comerme a la gente? Además, con Phong aquí al lado es imposible ponerse serio.

-¡Jaja! Mira quien va a hablar. Encantada de conocerte ¿cómo te llamas?

-Llamarme Db, apenas llevo unos meses por aquí.

-Pues para llevar tan poco tiempo parece que tienes demasiadas cosas a las que darle vueltas -Le espetó él- Por cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sefirot.

-Si, he oído hablar de usted... el capitán de la Décima División, y ella es el Sexto Oficial ¿verdad¿Podría preguntarles...?

-Preguntaros- le corrigió Phong.

-Si -replico sonriendo- me gustaría preguntaros algo. Vuestras zanpakutous... ¿cómo lograsteis comunicaros con ellas?

-Vaya ¿Sólo era eso?

-Eh... bueno, es algo más largo pero... digamos que no consigo recordar lo que me ocurrió antes de llegar aquí, y creo que mi zanpakutou podría serme de ayuda.

-Hmm ¿No es un poco pronto para ello¿Has llegado a escucharla?- Sefirot le miraba con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que hace apenas unos minutos que se su nombre... creo que quiere hacerme saber algo, pero únicamente la escucho en sueños. No se, es algo extraño.

-Nah, no es extraño, lo que sí que es extraño es que tengas un vínculo tan grande con ella en tan poco tiempo ¿no crees Sefi?

-Si- Dijo éste -Conociendo su nombre no tienes más que llamarla, no a voces claro- Dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven.

-Con esto.

Su dedo índice apuntaba directamente hacia el corazón del joven académico.

-Tu zanpakutou es una parte de tu alma- Se adelantó Phong -Siempre estará contigo ya que es lo más importante para un shinigami y si realmente tiene un vínculo tan grande contigo... creo que deberías relajarte y dejar que ella vaya a ti.

-De veras os lo agradezco, creo que ya tengo un poco más claras las cosas. Iré a dar un paseo y a pensar con calma en todo. Gracias por los consejos.

-Hey, hazme caso y relájate un poco. No se exactamente qué ocurre con tu memoria o qué fue de ti antes de llegar al Sereitei, pero si quieres convertirte en un shinigami debes tener las cosas claras y la mente fuerte. Disfruta del tiempo que pases en la Academia porque después te espera una vida dura.

-Ya, y tu le estás mostrando lo dura que es en éstos instantes ¿verdad? tomando sake relajadamente en un tejado...

-Phong... ¿te parece bonito hacerle éstas cosas a tu capitán?

-A mi me vas a venir con ésas...

-Bueno- Se despidió con una sonrisa -Mejor me voy ya, gracias de nuevo por todo, os debo una.

-¡Je! Cuenta con ello- Dijo Phong riéndose. -¡Buena suerte!

Dbssdb se alejó algo mas relajado, la presencia de ésos shinigamis le había tranquilizado enormemente, pero ahora tenía algo más claro que nunca. Debía conocer a Sikanda... la cuestión era ¿Cómo?

Apenas se había dado cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba ya bastante lejos de la Academia. Era una amplia zona cercana a la muralla, había pocos edificios alrededor y enfrente suya un gran árbol se alzaba imponente.

El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo ondear sus vestimentas, se respiraba un aroma fresco y cálido. Sus ojos se entrecerraron lentamente mientras su mente repetía para sus adentros... Sikanda...

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se sobresaltó. ¿Dónde estaba? El paisaje había cambiado completamente en unos instantes, ahora el viento era mucho más potente y rodeaba toda la zona, un lugar vasto y nevado, como la cima de una gran montaña.

-¡¡Sikanda!! -dijo el- ¡Quiero escucharte! ... ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Ante su asombro el viento comenzó a arremolinarse frente a él creando un pequeño pero poderoso tornado. Dbssdb tuvo que retroceder para no caer al suelo y el torrente de viento en frente suya comenzó a adoptar una forma.

Un ave de viento, similar al Fénix pero completamente formada de viento y sin una silueta clara. Una voz femenina y dispersa le habló, parecía como si mil voces hablaran a la vez como una sola

-Al fin acudes a mí. Realmente ha sido complicado llamar tu atención.

-Necesito tu ayuda... si no empiezo a entender algo acabaré por volverme loco.

-¿Tan seguro estás de que quieres saberlo todo? Créeme, hay cosas que es mejor no conocer.

-Lo siento, pero necesito saber qué ocurrió en mi anterior vida... ¡ni siquiera se mi nombre¡No es normal que tras tanto tiempo siga a oscuras!

-En eso tienes razón; lo que te ocurre no es normal, y por eso acudí a ti en sueños. ¿Cómo sabes que todos ésos recuerdos son verdaderos?

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Por qué no iban a serlo?

-Llevas más de un mes en la Sociedad de Almas y ni siquiera sabes quién enterró tu alma. ¿No es extraño? Hay personas con poderes terribles, poderes capaces de alterar la realidad, de manipular personas, de confundir hasta la mente más fuerte...

-Creo que no deberías seguir pasando las noches así. Yo puedo sellar ésos pensamientos y tu necesitas descansar al menos un tiempo, si no acabarás destrozado...

-¿Pero es que no lo entiendes¡Necesito saber qué ocurrió! Ésa chica es el único recuerdo de mi otra vida... yo...

-Hay otras formas de investigar- Le interrumpió -Como Académico tienes acceso a parte de los archivos de la Sociedad de Almas de la biblioteca, ahí debería haber información sobre ti. Y si tu amiga murió contigo, también habrá información sobre otra alma que fue enterrada a la vez que tu.

-Eso es verdad... quizás tengas razón. Pero cerrar mi mente a ésos recuerdos...

-Al menos hazlo temporalmente. Seguir pasando las noches así no te llevará a nada en claro. Hazme caso, yo velaré tus sueños y tú te harás más fuerte mientras investigas sobre tu anterior vida.

-De acuerdo, supongo que tenemos alguna especie de trato ¿no?

-Tú no me decepciones. Eres mi portador, fortalece tu mente y tu cuerpo y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

Inmediatamente, el espíritu de su zanpakutou se dispersó y el fuerte viento rodeo al joven académico. Su mente ahora estaba en calma, cerró los ojos y dejó que el bramido del viento le inundara. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba de pie frente al árbol. Un pequeño remolino de viento daba vueltas frenéticamente frente a el; lentamente éste se fue disipando a la vez que el joven vislumbraba una larga katana en su interior.

Era larga y brillante, el mango y la guarda eran totalmente blancos con pequeños adornos plateados. El viento se arremolinaba mansamente alrededor la hoja.

-Sikanda... no te decepcionaré.

Ésa noche descansó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Cerca de su cama, la katana brillaba con un cálido resplandor blanco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5¿Nervios¿Calma¡Se acercan los exámenes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡CLANG!

Dos zanpakutous chocaron y dos académicos retrocedieron instintivamente; dbssdb observaba a Rido mientras colocaba su katana en posición defensiva. Conocía desde hace poco a su compañero, pero le había visto pelear lo suficiente como para saber que no podía confiarse lo más mínimo.

-¡CLANK!

En ésta ocasión fue él quien retrocedió pero sólo con la intención de dejar algo de espacio en medio y poder aprovechar su velocidad para coger desprevenido a su adversario.

-¡Alto!

Db se sobresaltó, giró y observó cómo el profesor de combate le miraba con expresión enojada.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Os dejé claro a todos que no está permitido usar ningún tipo de técnica con vuestras zanpakutous, eso es algo que debéis entrenar a solas y mientras no tengáis todos vuestra propia zanpakutou no se permitirá ningún tipo de técnica que no sea por vuestra propia destreza.

Db se sorprendió al ver como de su katana se desprendía un fuerte viento que le hacía ondear las vestimentas. Lo sorprendente era que había sido algo instintivo debido a la concentración en el combate.

-Vaya, lo siento, no me había dado ni cuenta.

-Jeje, ni así habrías logrado rozarme- Dijo Rido sonriendo.

-Da igual, de todos modos ya es la hora, podéis ir recogiendo. Hemos terminado- Dijo el profesor alzando la voz.

Últimamente todo parecía ir mejor, desde aquélla conversación con Sikanda hacía ya bastantes meses los sueños habían desaparecido por completo y ahora, mucho más concentrado, tenía tiempo más que suficiente para mejorar sus habilidades. La única pega era que todas las tardes que había pasado tratando de encontrar algo de información sobre su llegada a la Sociedad de Almas en la biblioteca central, habían sido totalmente infructuosas. Le resultaba totalmente imposible encontrar algún dato sobre cuándo y quién le trajo a éste mundo.

Por parte de sus compañeros también había enormes progresos, Nalya y Krunzik avanzaban a pasos agigantados mientras que Gaby y él también habían mejorado enormemente. El joven con quien acababa de pelear, Rido, era otro académico que conocían desde hace un tiempo, no sabían nada de su pasado ya que no le gustaba hablar de ello pero todos habían notado sus tremendas ganas por convertirse en shinigami y el gran empeño que ponía en cada clase. Él también había pasado un tiempo entrenando antes de llegar a al Sereitei, y al igual que Nalya y Krunzik, era de los alumnos de primer año más destacados.

-Y bien ¿Qué pensáis hacer ésta noche?- Gaby los miró inquisitivamente.

-Realmente no tenía pensado nada interesante, apenas nos queda más de un mes para los exámenes y ojala pudiera salir de aquí el primer año.

-Venga Rido, apenas hemos hecho nada divertido en todos éstos meses ¿Qué mas dará por una noche?

-¿Y exactamente qué propones Gaby?- Krunzik la miraba extrañada -Nunca hay nada entretenido aquí dentro...

-Je je je... ¿quién habla de aquí dentro? Mirad esto- Gaby se remangó un brazo de su traje y todos miraron con asombro la larga manga negra que sobresalía. Todos ellos conocían de sobra el uniforme que vestían los shinigamis.

-Espera... ¿De dónde diablos has sacado eso¡¿Sabes la que te puede caer?!

-Db-kun ¿Y si te dijera que tengo cuatro más?

-¡Krunz¡Dile algo leches! Tú eres más sensata que ella.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer exactamente con cinco trajes de shinigami?

-No me refería a eso...

-Os contaré mi plan. Ésta noche tendrá lugar una de ésas increíbles fiestas sólo para shinigamis en la División 8. Mucho Sake, música y cachondeo. Mi plan es colarnos y estar de vuelta con tiempo para que devuelva ésta ropa a donde procede...

-Vale, yo me apunto pero prefiero no saber de dónde los has sacado...

-¡Rido! Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-¡Yo me apunto! Total, ésta noche no tenia pensado estudiar...

-Krunz es la tercera. Db, no iras a quedarte atrás ¿no? Ichiken y Kaylin me dijeron que no podían pasar aquí el fin de semana, así que tú eres el cuarto.

-Eh... ¿se supone que me tenéis como sustituto? Además ¿quién será el quinto?

-¡Nalya-chaaan!- Krunzik se acercó a Nalya que estaba también en la misma mesa.

-Tú... ¿Qué clase de confianzas son ésas?

-Venga, apuesto a que no te puedes resistir a una noche de sake y fiestas en la ocho.

-¿Has dicho sake?- La joven miró al grupo de reojo -Contarme cuál es el plan...

Unas horas después, los jardines de entrada de la Octava División estában abarrotados de shinigamis, la gran mayoría se encontraban charlando y bebiendo sake, el ambiente era relajado al ser aún temprano para que el sake comenzase a hacer efecto. A las puertas, cinco shinigamis se encontraban de pie con aspecto dubitativo, su aspecto era un tanto peculiar...

-Solo por curiosidad... ¿por qué me siento tan ridículo con éste traje?

-Db, no es culpa mía que seas tan alto... además, piensa que es como si tu uniforme fuera de manga corta.

-¡Callaros! Yo sólo quiero saber quién ha llevado esto antes... Joder ¡No lo han lavado desde hace una semana!

-¿Y yo qué?- Krunzik adoptó una expresión resignada -El tío a quien pertenece esto debe de sacarme dos cabezas...

-Vale, ya está bien. Se supone que tenemos que pasar inadvertidos, nadie nos conoce, nadie debería pregun... ¡¡yaaau!!

Gaby, junto con sus otros tres compañeros, voló literalmente hacia el suelo mientras Nalya los empujaba lo más rápido posible tras unos árboles.

-¡Maldita sea¡Mirad quién está al lado de las bebidas!

La expresión de los cinco se tornó en sorpresa, una figura conocida, estaba justamente en la zona donde servían las bebidas y no paraba de reír.

-Joder... ese es el profesor de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas- Rido trató de esconderse más al cobijo de los pequeños árboles.

-Maldita sea... ¿A nadie se le ocurrió pensar en que a los profesores también les gustan las fiestas? Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¡No seas cenizo Db! Está claro que vamos a tener que recurrir al Plan A- Gaby sonrió de un modo sospechoso.

-Espera ¿No debería ser el Plan B?

-Para nada Krunz... para mí el Plan A siempre fue el que os voy a contar, juju.

En los interiores de la División Ocho reinaba una sorprendente calma, a pesar de que el exterior estaba cada vez más animado, por alguna sorprendente razón ni un leve ruido podía colarse por entre sus paredes.

-¡Tu estás loca!

-Shhhhhhhh... Cállate... ¿quieres despertar a los que estén durmiendo?

-Maldita sea, éste era tu plan desde el principio... ¿de qué cabeza puede surgir la idea de que nos metamos dentro a buscar las bodegas y nos llevemos varias botellas de sake? No es que nos vayan a echar... es que estamos muertos...

-¡No seas tan pesado Db! Eres el único que votó en contra...

-Traidores...

-Eh ¿Quién puede resistirse a algo así? Además, tenemos que practicar nuestro sigilo- Dijo Rido con mucha seriedad -Y ya que lo dices... nadie te ha obligado a colarte.

-Ya, pero no iba a dejar que te metieras tú sólo con tres chicas por éstos lugares.

CLONK

-¡Nalya!- Krunz la miró horrorizada -Deja eso para luego ¿No ves que el ruido al golpear a Db en la cabeza es demasiado alto?

-Lo siento, se me escapó. ¿Pero por qué estamos subiendo escaleras ¡Se supone que las bodegas están abajo!

-Mierda, dad la vuelta chicas.

-¿A quién llamas chica?

-Rido, lo siento, ibas tan silencioso...

Con un leve rechinar, la puerta de las bodegas se abrió de par en par.

-Increíble, no puedo creer que nos hayamos colado hasta aquí...

-¿Qué te pensabas Krunz¡Mis planes siempre funcionan!

-¡SHHHHHHHH¡Que puede haber alguien dentro!

Las cinco sombras y su coro de susurros atravesaron la entrada y observaron con mucho cuidado la estancia. La sala era inmensa, todos los rumores que corrían sobre el lugar eran ciertos, botellas y botellas de sake y otras bebidas se amontonaban en estantes a lo largo de varios pasillos.

-Increíble... es más grande incluso de lo que imaginaba...

-Woooow... ¿Sabéis la fiesta que podríamos montar en la academia sólo con unas cuantas botellas de éstas?

Los cinco andaban curiosamente observando la oscura y fresca sala, el silencio era tan sepulcral en esa zona que casi daba miedo arrastrar los pies.

-Vaya vaya vaya... que cinco shinigamis se atrevan a colarse en una división es realmente atrevido, pero que no sean capaces de detectar a otro que los sigue... chicos, eso dice poco de vosotros.

Los cinco se giraron tras un susto de muerte. Un shinigami desconocido cerraba la puerta y se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Miraos, por favor. ¡Os habéis quedado paralizados del susto¿Qué clase de shinigamis sois vosotros?

-Eh, no te burles, no serías el primero al que dejo KO por hacerse el chulo en las clases de lucha de la Academia- Krunzik le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras acercaba su mano al mango de su zanpakutou.

-¿Academia? Espera un momento... ¿Me estas diciendo que no sois más que un par de académicos que se han escapado¡Jajajaja! Esto empieza a ser divertido. ¡Eh! Ni lo pienses- Dijo viendo como Krunz trataba de desenfundar -En el instante en que me vea obligado a liberar mi reiatsu para pelear tendréis encima a toda la... ¡¡Aogh!!

El shinigami cayó como una piedra al suelo. Justo detrás de él, Nalya sostenía la funda de su katana en alto mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y cuánto hace que éste dejó la Academia? Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo payaso.

-Nalya-sama ¡Eso estuvo genial!- Varios suspiros de alivio se escaparon de los jóvenes académicos

-Dejaros de tonterías, esto empieza a ser un problema.

-No. Ahora yo tengo un plan- Krunzik les miró con una sonrisa sospechosa a la vez que se acercaba a uno de los estantes.

-¡Gaby! Rompe con cuidado éste par de botellas y viértelas al rededor del tío éste y entre sus ropas. No olvides verter también un poco en sus labios. Rido, ponle otra en la mano y un par de ellas alrededor, Db y Nalya, acercad ésa mesa, que parezca como si se hubiera caído al suelo tras beber más de la cuenta.

-Pero... ¿Y su cabeza? El golpe ha sido contundente...

-Tranquilo Rido, no creo que le quede señal, además, el dolor de cabeza apoyará nuestro montaje.

-Krunz...- Gaby la miraba con una expresión de profundo respeto -¡Eres genial!

-Tú tienes la culpa de que se me ocurran éstas ideas...

Un rato más tarde la escena estaba perfectamente dispuesta y los cinco jóvenes abandonaban la estancia cargados con una buena cantidad de "recuerdos".

-¡Maldita sea¡ Con cuatro o cinco era suficiente ¿Dónde vais a meter todo esto?

-Shhhhh... ya lo pensaremos más tarde Db... ¡Vámonos de una maldita vez sin hacer ruido!

Pero desgraciadamente, no existe el plan perfecto... repentinamente, una gran botella de sake resbaló de entre las manos de Dbssdb y golpeó el suelo causando un gran estrépito.

-¡Mierda¡ Ahora si que la hemos cagado ¡Retirada!

-¿Retirada¡Nos ha oído toda la maldita división!

-¡A las ventanas¡A las ventanas! Ésas de enfrente dan a la parte trasera ¡Daos prisa que aún no se han dado cuenta!

-¡Dispersaos¡Nos encontraremos en la entrada a la Academia!

En cuestión de segundos, los cinco habían desaparecido por completo. Una puerta de una habitación se abrió lentamente y un somnoliento shinigami observó con los ojos entrecerrados los restos de los cristales en el suelo.

-Maldita sea... tan difícil es quedarse afuera en las fiestas... cuando la subcapitana vea esto espero no estar cerca...

Minutos más tarde, Db descansaba apoyado en la pared, en una de las calles cercanas a la Academia.

-Joder... menuda locura de noche. Heh... aunque la verdad es que ha sido muy divertido; necesitaba algo así para relajarme un poco...

-¿Relajarte?- Sonó una voz a sus espaldas -Vaya. Eso no es bueno para nuestros planes ¿Sabes?

-¡¿Quién diablos...?!

Un shinigami había aparecido de repente justo enfrente suya, pero su aspecto no era el habitual. Vestía las mismas negras vestimentas que el resto pero tenía una extraña capucha que le cubría la cabeza y no dejaba visible su rostro. Únicamente unos ojos amarillos podían vislumbrarse a través de la oscuridad bajo la tela.

-No creo que me recuerdes. Pero nosotros pensamos en tí todos los días. ¿Sorprendido?

-No se de qué me hablas. ¿Quién eres?

Db llevó instintivamente su mano hacia el mango de su zanpakutou pero antes de llegar a rozarlo, el shinigami tenía la suya encima.

-Hey, hey, cálmate. Tan sólo vengo a ayudarte ¿Acaso ya no quieres recordar?

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo¡Qué sabes de mí!

-¿Qué se de ti? Lo mismo que tú... bueno, lo mismo que tú podrías saber si recordaras...

-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento, el mero hecho de estar dentro del Sereitei es un riesgo demasiado grande para cualquiera de nosotros. Sabrás lo que queremos de ti a su debido momento. Por ahora, debes recordar de nuevo... no llegarás a ningún lado revolviendo papeles en la biblioteca, necesitas buscar en el fondo de tu mente... ahí dentro está todo lo que debes recordar y yo me encargaré de que nada más vuelva a impedírtelo. _Enreda los hilos de la razón, Galdia._

Tan sólo sintió un leve pinchazo en el costado. La espada del shinigami atravesó su piel sin hacerle apenas daño alguno, ni siquiera brotó la sangre. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se sumió en el sueño...

---------------------------------------

_-Lo siento, no puedo bloquearlos..._

_La leve voz de Sikanda resonaba en sus oídos cuando abrió los ojos. Pero él no la recordaba. Él no sabía quién era. Él sólo podía pensar en la horrible criatura que tenía delante y que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos._

---------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Luz y tinieblas.

---------------------------------------

_Podía ver a su enemigo perfectamente, era casi el doble de alto que el y mucho más grueso, parecía sacado del más grotesco relato de terror. Una especie de máscara grisácea recubría su rostro y podía observar como una larga cola se movía a su espalda._

_-¡¡¿Qué demonios hay ahí delante?!!- Parecía como si ella no pudiera ver nada, pero su expresión era sinónimo de un terrible miedo._

_-¡No lo se!... ¡Rápido¡Corre!_

_La agarró de la muñeca y saltó hacia un lado junto con ella, las garras de la criatura destrozaron el suelo donde apenas un segundo antes se había detenido._

_Y entonces la vio. Tirada en el suelo, justo donde hacía unos segundos no había nada ahora reposaba una vieja y desgastada katana. No tenía tiempo para pensar, no podía pararse a mirar alrededor porque lo único que sentía era el aliento de la criatura en su nuca. Sólo necesitó un salto para aterrizar y agarrar la katana, menos tiempo aún necesitó para girarse y extender violentamente su arma con los ojos cerrados._

---------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos.

Aún tenía los puños cerrados y todos sus músculos en tensión, estaba empapado de sudor y como las últimas noches, las pesadillas estaban de vuelta. Recordó la noche en la que se colaron en la División 8, podía ver en su mente los ojos amarillos del shinigami que le hizo eso, pero no era capaz de imaginarse las razones por las que quienes fueran ésos shinigamis estaban interesados en él. De nuevo se sumió en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios al recordar la escena que se encontró al llegar a la academia. ¿Cómo diablos pudieron colar más de 20 botellas? El ala de los dormitorios había sido un caos y cada vez que recordaba a sus compañeros junto un gran número de académicos que se habían sumado a la fiesta bailando, peleando o dormidos por los pasillos de la Academia no podía evitar reírse.

Ahora que la Academia volvía a sus pensamientos recordó que había pasado una semana desde entonces y hoy era el día, el día en que por fin podrían convertirse en shinigamis.

Algo más animado abandonó la habitación y se encaminó hacia donde pondrían las listas para el examen.

-¡¡Genial¡Estamos todos juntos en dos grupos!- Gaby saltaba de alegría mientras miraba unas largas listas en el tablón de anuncios.

-Pero ¿cuatro personas por grupo? Hasta ahora siempre habían sido tres...

-Parece que nos toca hacer de conejillos de indias éste año... he escuchado que han cambiado el examen por completo y lo peor de todo es que no sabremos nada hasta que de comienzo.- Rido se dirigía hacia Gaby y Krunzik mientras sus compañeros iban llegando.

-Gaby, Krunzik, Ichiken y Kaylin. Vaya ¿no os podréis quejar no?- Dijo riendo Db

-¡Jajaja¡Vamos a aprobar seguro¡Somos un equipo invencible!- Los cuatro académicos conversaban entre ellos sobre el examen mientras que los demás continuaban viendo los grupos.

-Dbssdb, Rido, Nalya y Aiolos. ¿No está nada mal no?- Aiolos se dirigió hacia ellos. El joven les conocía desde hace poco tiempo, concretamente desde la gran fiesta donde se habían convertido en héroes para muchos académicos y la verdad era que se llevaban muy bien todos ellos.

-Bah... supongo que tendré que cargar con todos vosotros. Me iría mucho mejor a mi sola...

-¡Jaja! Bueno, que remedio ¿no? Además, somos un buen equipo, seguro que lo conseguiremos- Dijo Db mientras se acercaban al otro grupo.

-Venga, acercaos vamos a hacer algo- Los siete jóvenes se encontraban ahora formando un círculo y mirándose entre ellos mientras Nalya observaba la escena no muy lejos.

-Vamos a prometer que ninguno de nosotros se quedará atrás, vamos a pasar todos el examen y mañana seremos oficialmente shinigamis.

Con una gran seguridad, todos ellos extendieron sus puños hacia el centro del círculo que habían formado y se prometieron a sí mismos que pasara lo que pasara, lograrían llegar hasta el final.

---------------------------------------

Atardecía en el distrito 50 del Rukongai, un numeroso grupo de jóvenes guiado por varios shinigamis caminaba hacia una zona cerrada al tránsito. Era un inmenso bosque, uno de los más grandes y frondosos de la Sociedad de Almas. Tras detenerse allí y uno de los instructores se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Muy bien! Os explicaré de que va a ir todo esto así que prestad atención porque no me gusta repetir las cosas.

-El examen constará de 3 partes. La primera parte tendrá lugar en la Zona1, éste bosque. En su interior os tendréis que enfrentar a un gran número de hollows artificiales creados expresamente por la división 12 que tratarán de dejaros fuera de combate. Debéis marchar siempre hacia el centro y tendréis sólo media hora para salir de la Zona1. Ni que decir tiene que no podréis mantener ningún contacto ni ayudar a shinigamis que no sean de vuestro grupo en ésta prueba.

-Os daréis cuenta de que estáis en la Zona2 cuando lleguéis a ella- Continué una chica -Allí os esperarán varios shinigamis de alto rango de las distintas divisiones, para poder pasar ésa zona tendréis que derrotarles y llegar al centro de la Zona2. No os preocupéis, ellos tendrán como armas simples katanas de madera pero no les subestiméis. En la Zona3 se os informará sobre la tercera prueba ¡Eso es todo¡Vuestros enemigos os esperan ahí adelante! Así que... ¡El tiempo empieza YA!

Con ésas palabras todos los Académicos desaparecieron dejando al instructor solo junto a la puerta.

-Suerte... la necesitareis...

-I---I-

Dbssdb corría junto a sus tres compañeros, él iba al frente y Rido vigilaba la retaguardia, Nalya y Aiolos vigilaban a ambos lados. De súbito, una criatura salto sobre Nalya, la joven desenfundo instintivamente y la detuvo. Sin dejar que sus compañeros se acercarán realizó un corte horizontal que dejo a su enemigo fuera de combate. Efectivamente era uno de los hollows creados artificialmente, era muy difícil distinguirlo de uno real.

-Uno menos... pensé que esto sería más complicado.

No tuvieron tiempo para responder ya que en ése mismo instante ocho seres como el anterior les rodeaban dispuestos a saltar sobre ellos.

-I---I-

-¡¡Joder!!- Krunzik propinó una patada frontal a otro hollow y lo lanzó contra un árbol -Cuando dijeron que habría un gran número de enemigos no me imaginaba esto... el bosque está infestado.

-Son fáciles- Ichiken aterrizaba en el suelo y tras él caían dos cuerpos inertes -Me preocupa más lo que nos espera al salir de aquí...

-¡No te confíes!- Gaby y Kaylin saltaron por encima de él justo a tiempo para dar cuenta de otro hollow más pequeño que había saltado sigilosamente sobre su compañero.

-¡Vamos¡Tenemos que avanzar¡Se supone que tenemos un límite de tiempo!

-I---I-

-¡Mierda!- Aiolos se detuvo en seco.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasa¡Ésos malditos intentos de hollow nos siguen de cerca!

-¡Mirad ahí!- Aiolos señaló hacia un pequeño claro donde cuatro académicos reposaban inconscientes sobre la hierba.

-Yo se quiénes eran... esos cuatro llevaban ya tres años en la Academia...- Db miraba perplejo la escena.

-¿Queréis acabar igual?- Dijo Rido tirando de ellos -Vamos, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la siguiente zona.

-I---I-

-¡¡Kruuuuuuunzzz¡Maldita¡Éste se ha vuelto loco!- Gaby rodaba por el suelo tratando de esquivar los manotazos furiosos de otro hollow al que poco antes le había cortado una pierna y que ahora se movía sin control tratando de no caer e intentando golpear a su adversaria.

-¿No ves que no te escucha? Siempre que pelea se pone ésos cascos y se vuelve imparable- Ichiken clavó su zampakutou en la espalda del hollow derribándolo mientras la aludida daba cuenta de otros dos casi sin inmutarse.

-¡Vamos¡Vamos! A éste ritmo llegaremos los primeros, ya os dije que ningún grupo se compenetra tan bien como nosotros ¡Creo que ya estamos cerca!- Los cuatro continuaban corriendo a gran velocidad y dejando un rastro de hollows mutilados a su paso.

-I---I-

-¡Seréis torpes!- Nalya corría tratando de esquivar los golpes de tres furiosos hollows que la asediaban

-¡Es mío!

-¡No¡Yo lo he cortado primero!

-¡Y una mierda¿Ves su brazo¡NO¡Porque no lo tiene¡YO se lo he cortado!

Dbssdb y Rido discutían frente a un hollow que trataba de huir. Aiolos emergió de entre las sombras para acabar en un instante con uno de los tres hollow que asediaban a Nalya y ésta, aprovechando la ocasión dio cuenta de los otros dos con un par de rápidos movimientos.

-¡¡Ouch!!- Db y Rido se giraron tras recibir el impacto de una piedra en la cabeza, Nalya los miraba cada vez más enfadada a unos pocos metros.

-¡Pero seréis imbéciles¡A éste paso suspendemos!

-Ups lo siento... pero ya estamos cerca ¿no?

-Eso creo, pero ¿cómo es que han dejado de aparecer los hollows tan de repente?

La respuesta a la pregunta llegó en ése mismo instante, un gran grupo de hollow hizo su aparición en ése mismo momento.

-¡¿Pero es que esto no va a acabar nunca¡Ahora son demasiados!- Dijo Aiolos mientras agarraba a uno de ellos y con un rápido movimiento lo lanzaba junto con los que aguardaban tras él. -¡Por aquí! He abierto una brecha.

Aiolos traspasó la línea de enemigos pero nuevamente se cerró tras de sí impidiendo el paso a los demás. Antes de que la situación se descontrolase sus compañeros actuaron rápidamente. Nalya cargó contra dos de los Hollows que les rodeaban y consiguió abrirse paso, Rido estaba haciendo lo mismo por otro lado y Dbssdb lograba sortearlos a base de saltar sobre los árboles. Cuando se dieron cuenta, todos estaban bastante separados y un grupo de hollows cada vez mayor les impedía acercarse entre ellos.

-Esto se ha complicado... ¡Escuchadme¡Seguir recto hacia donde íbamos encaminados!- Gritó Db con todas sus fuerzas -¡Nos encontraremos en la entrada de la Zona2¡Recordadlo, nadie se va a quedar atrás!

-Vale... cuenta con ello- Respondió Rido mientras daba cuenta de otro hollow -Está claro que si atacan de uno en uno éstos hollows artificiales no son rivales para ninguno de nosotros.

-Ok, recibido- Nalya y Aiolos asintieron y comenzaron a correr hacia el punto señalado.

Dbssdb se movía ahora con mucha más facilidad, sabía que su velocidad era su punto fuerte y no le costaba mucho esquivar a los hollows que salían a su paso. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era la de cantidad de compañeros que habían encontrado ya derrotados... sabía que el examen era complicado pero ahora más que nunca agradecía las largas horas que había pasado entrenando con sus compañeros.

De repente se detuvo en seco. No podía ser... ¿Le estaban engañando los ojos? Veía a un hollow completamente parado varios metros más adelante, pero lo que hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco fue que ya lo había visto antes, lo había visto en sus pesadillas.

Comenzó a correr como nunca antes había corrido, la rabia y la furia se reflejaban en su rostro. No sabía por qué ése hollow estaba allí pero era real, él lo sabía y continuaba siguiéndolo.

De repente desapareció de su vista, Dbssdb se detuvo y observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba en silencio y apenas había claridad en ése lugar, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba pero a su mente sólo llegaban los recuerdos de aquélla fatídica noche... era todo tan similar...

-Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

La voz provenía de su espalda, pero en el mismo instante en que la escuchó ya sabía de quién procedía.

-Tu...

Un shinigami se encontraba a unos pocos metros a su espalda, su vestimenta era exactamente igual que la del shinigami que le atacó la otra noche pero no era la misma persona, era una chica joven, una chica que al quitarse la capucha reveló el rostro que tanto había visto él en sus sueños. Era ella.

-¿Qué pasa¿No puedes decir nada?

-Tú... ¿moriste conmigo¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió? Yo... ¿por qué diablos vistes así?

-Vaya... obviamente no recuerdas nada ¿Que fácil verdad? Te olvidas de lo que pasó y pretendes vivir en paz... ¿Aún no recuerdas lo que me hiciste?

-Qué...¿Qué te hice?

-Tsk... concéntrate, seguro que puedes recordarlo, recuerda la katana que encontraste- la joven se acercó a él y puso su mano delante sus ojos -Recuérdalo... no puedo perder más tiempo aquí...

Dbssdb cerró los ojos y se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

---------------------------------------

_Lo primero que sintió era que estaba sentado, sus manos estaban extendidas sujetando el mango de una katana y algo cálido goteaba sobre él._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con otros ojos, de color azul profundo, ella le miraba con el terror dibujado en su rostro mientras que con sus manos desnudas agarraba la katana que la está atravesando. La sangre goteaba lentamente sobre el asustado joven, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de la muchacha mientras una horrible sensación revolvía su estómago._

---------------------------------------

-¡¡Nooooooo!!- El gritó surgió de lo más profundo de su alma nada más abrir los ojos.

-Si... - La shinigami le miro con odio -No te engañes... acabé muerta por tu culpa, por tu cobardía... y ahora, tú me harás un gran favor para compensarlo.

-¿Un favor?- Db continuaba tirado en el suelo, no era capaz de pensar nada coherente y era incapaz de mirar a la shinigami a los ojos.

-Sabrás los detalles más adelante, ahora no tengo tiempo, tan sólo te diré que debes convertirte en shingami cuanto antes y entrar en una división, no me importa cual. Pero después harás algo por mi te guste o no... debes pagar por lo que me hiciste. ¿Está claro?

-Si...

-Bien. Sigue en ésta dirección y llegarás a la Zona2, tus compañeros están cerca. Yo que tú me espabilaría.

Tras ésas palabras la joven desapareció con un shunpo de enfrente suya.

Gaby, Krunzik, Ichiken y Kaylin corrían por la Zona2. Acababan de llegar y les sorprendió encontrarse con un montón de pequeñas casas justo en el centro del bosque, daba la impresión de que hubiesen llegado a un pequeño pueblo abandonado pero no tenían tiempo que perder. Sobre un edificio cercano, dos sombras les observaban con una sonrisa.

-Ya están llegando los primeros... nos quedamos con estos.

Nalya, Rido y Aiolos esperaban en la entrada de la Zona2.

-Maldita sea, no puede haber sido derrotado ¿verdad?- Nalya estaba cada vez más inquieta

-No lo se... pero no seguiremos sin el.

-Tienes razón Rido, voy a volver a por él- dijo Aiolos con firmeza.

-Me temo que no...- Anunció un shinigami recién llegado -Ya habéis entrado en la siguiente Zona y si habéis perdido a un compañero tenéis un serio problema.

-Vamos Aira, realmente están en un aprieto, han perdido a un compañero y les toca enfrentarse a dos poderosos shinigamis en la siguiente fase, uno de ellos oficial de alto rango y poseedor de uno de los shikais más poderosos de toda la Sociedad de Almas... y no es por darme méritos- bromeó el compañero de Aira.

-¡Jaja! Siempre tan modesto Archer, recuerda que tu zanpakutou no te valdrá de nada aquí- Aira le guiñó el ojo y miro a los tres académicos -Bueno, qué se le va a hacer... nuestro trabajo es comprobar si merecéis salir de la Academia. No nos subestiméis sólo por ir armados con estas katanas de madera, me temo que lo vais a pasar muy mal en breve.

Ambos shinigamis comenzaron a transferir parte de su reiatsu a sus katanas para darles más resistencia y éstas se vieron rodeadas por un resplandor azulado.

-Db... ¡dónde diablos estás!

A no mucha distancia, Dbssdb se encontraba de rodillas observando el suelo con la mirada vacía.

-No...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Luchar por los demás.

------------------------------------------------------------

_-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ... Contéstame._

_-... ¿Ahora vienes a ayudarme?_

_-¿Acaso me has pedido ayuda antes?_

_-¡¡No me respondas con otra pregunta!!_

_-..._

_-Lo siento... yo... ya no se que hacer._

_Estaba de pié, en un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado y rodeado por un fuerte viento que ensordecía sus oídos. Pero podía escuchar su voz claramente, la recordaba de aquélla vez cuando la conoció, era Sikanda y el lugar debía ser su mundo interior, allí donde moraba el espíritu de su zanpakutou._

_Pero no podía olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir, hacía unos segundos estaba de rodillas, tratando de asimilar lo que había visto, o soñado... ya no sabía qué era real y qué no._

_-De momento tienes que volver, seguramente tus compañeros hayan llegado ya a la segunda prueba y si algo tienes que tener claro es que debes aprobar este examen y convertirte en shinigami. El resto puede esperar._

_-¿Esperar? No tienes ni idea de cómo estoy ahora mismo y..._

_-¿Y compadecerte te va a ayudar? Levántate de una vez y empieza a pensar en lo que tienes delante, si no tienes claras tus prioridades no lograrás averiguar nada._

_-No... no es tan fácil._

_-¿Ah no? Muy bien, mataste a aquélla chica, o eso es lo que parece._

_-¿¡Lo que parece!?_

_-Al menos para mi es sólo lo que parece... y si fuera la verdad¿te vas a quedar aquí llorando mientras tus amigos luchan a unos metros? En ése caso quizás me equivoqué contigo... Créeme, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas... por favor, no me decepciones._

------------------------------------------------------------

El viento comenzó a disiparse y Db cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontraba de rodillas en medio del bosque.

Gaby, Krunzik, Ichiken y Kaylin continuaban corriendo hacia el centro de la Zona2, todo estaba muy silencioso y no lograban ver a nadie por los alrededores.

-Krunz- Gaby miró fijamente a su compañera a los ojos, el ojo izquierdo de Gaby había cambiado de su negro habitual a un azul zafiro y Krunzik se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-¿Puedes verles?

-No pero nos observan... ¡Parad!

Los cuatro se detuvieron y comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor.

-Vaya... no tengo ni idea de cómo habéis sentido nuestra presencia pero supongo que debería felicitaros.

El shinigami que hablaba estaba sobre un tejado, era el fukutaicho de la novena división y al igual que el resto de examinadores portaba una simple espada de madera que relucía rodeada por su reiatsu. De un salto bajó al suelo y se encaró al grupo de académicos.

-Bueno, supongo que cuatro contra uno no será muy complicado- Dijo Ichiken con una sonrisa.

-Oh no, eso sería divertido pero me ha tocado aguantar a éste conmigo- Arturo miró hacia su derecha donde oculto entre las sombras estaba otro shinigami, al contrario que él, éste no llevaba el uniforme clásico de los shinigamis sino unas ropas más lujosas.

-Mi nombre es Eliaz, shinigami de la Sexta División, y aquí comienza vuestra prueba- Nada mas acabar la frase saltó hacia los cuatro jóvenes pero Ichiken y Kaylin se interpusieron en su camino.

-Ok, nosotros seremos tus rivales.

A unos metros, Gaby y Krunzik ya habían comenzado a atacar a Arturo quien se defendía sin demasiadas dificultades. Tras unos minutos y en un descuido a causa del cansancio, logró golpear a Gaby en el hombro y ésta calló al suelo golpeándose fuertemente.

-¡Aahh! Maldito...

-¡Pero qué has hecho¿Cómo puedes abusar así de tu poder contra una académica sólo por ser un fuku?- Krunzik miraba con cara de preocupación a su compañera mientras aguantaba una sonrisa. Habían peleado demasiadas veces juntas como para ser capaces de apreciar cuando una estaba realmente herida.

-Yo... lo siento... no pensé que fuera a hacerle tanto daño... ¿estás bien?

Arturo, con una expresión preocupada se acercó a Gaby para ver cómo se encontraba pero nada más bajar la guardia las zanpakutou de sus dos adversarias se lanzaron hacia él.

Las dos espadas chocaron, Arturo había desaparecido con un shunpo justo en el último momento.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan... tan... tramposas? Vaya truco más bajo... os aprovechasteis de que ella parece inocente e ingenua y...

-¿Qué has dicho?- Le interrumpió Gaby. Unos pequeños colmillos comenzaban a aflorar de su boca y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-Eh bueno... es verdad, la primera impresión que...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que en ése instante se encontró con la zanpakutou de Gaby en frente suya. Rápidamente logró bloquearla pero la joven continuaba atacándole a una velocidad sorprendente y haciendo gala de unos reflejos que él nunca habría esperado de unos académicos.

-¿Pero qué clase de...¡Aléjate!- Arturo esquivaba como podía la lluvia de golpes y espadazos sin fijarse en que Krunzik se le acercaba por un costado.

-Te tengo... Hadou 4 ¡Byakurai!- Un rayo blanco salió de la mano de Krunzik en dirección a Arturo, el shinigami se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y lo bloqueó con su espada de madera pero al impactar el Kidoh contra el reiatsu que rodeaba su espada se formó un pequeño vacío en el centro de ésta.

Gaby no se lo pensó dos veces y con una precisión certera golpeó en ése lugar cortando la espada por la mitad.

-Se acabó.

-Increíble- Arturo se encontraba de pié con dos zanpakutous frente a su cuello -Vale, lo reconozco, no me esperaba esto... supongo que os merecéis pasar a la siguiente ronda... pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás deberíais ayudar a vuestros compañeros antes ¿no creéis?

Ichiken y Kaylin trataban de contener a su rival, que al contrario que Arturo, no estaba teniendo tantas dificultades. Cuando Eliaz se dio cuenta estaba bloqueando a cuatro rivales.

-¿Qué¡No me digas que te han ganado!- Gritó mirando a Arturo

Su compañero, se encontraba sentado a unos pocos metros mirándole con una expresión divertida.

-Ya ves, no puedo dejar que unas chicas...- Pero se contuvo al ver la mirada que le dirigían Gaby y Krunzik.

-Maldito seas- Eliaz trataba de protegerse de los espadazos que le llegaban por todos los lados, la situación ahora había cambiado por completo y sus rivales se habían multiplicado.

-Bueno, es hora de usar uno de mis trucos- Se llevó una mano a su bolsillo y lanzó algo contra el suelo. En ése mismo instante unas pequeñas llamas azules comenzaron a brotar de el suelo dirigiéndose hacia sus adversarios.

-¡Qué diablos!

Krunzik reaccionó rápido invocando nuevamente el Byakurai hacia Eliaz pero éste saltó instintivamente para evitarlo.

Gaby le vio y evitando las llamas que habían partido hacia ella saltó también para tratar de golpearle pero el shinigami nada mas verla acercarse la detuvo con un Bakudou.

La ocasión era en ése mismo instante, mientras Eliaz caía, Krunzik, Ichiken y Kaylin corrieron rápidamente hacia él y los tres atacaron con fuerza a su oponente. Eliaz usó su espada para detener el ataque combinado pero la espada no fue suficiente para detenerlo, el golpe hizo que saltaran varios trozos de madera y la pelea terminó.

-Me cuesta creer que esto haya sucedido...- Eliaz miraba enfadado el pedazo de madera roto que antes fue su arma.

-¡Lo logramos!- Los cuatro académicos se abrazaban llenos de alegría enfrente de él.

-Un poco de calma chavales, aún os queda una última prueba. ¿Veis ésa pequeña torre en el centro del pueblo? Ése es vuestro destino, nadie os atacará ya, así que no perdáis el tiempo.

Tras las palabras de Arturo, los cuatro partieron rápidamente hacia el lugar señalado y sus dos examinadores desaparecieron de la escena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-I---I-

-¡Mierda¡Nalya!- Aiolos saltó hacia un lado esquivando el golpe de Aira mientras que Rido se interponía con su zanpakutou tratando de frenarla.

-¡Dejarme a mi¡Se cuidar de mi misma!- Nalya se encaraba ahora a Archer quien trataba de golpearla con su espada de madera.

-¿Cómo diablos es posible que detengas mi zanpakutou con una jodida espada de madera?

-Je...- El shinigami parecía divertido -¿Acaso crees que con tan poco reiatsu vas a conseguir cortar mi espada? Ya sea de madera o de papel... mientras mi reiatsu fluya a través de ella no podrás cortarla si no consigues superarlo... o lo consigues o no podrás pasar a la última prueba.

Con un rápido golpe en horizontal volvió a hacer retroceder a la joven. Sus compañeros, a escasos metros trataban de golpear a Aira sin éxito.

-Vaya... pensaba que los académicos de éste año podrían al menos ponernos en un aprieto. Pero ya veo que vosotros tendréis que pasar algún año más en la Academia antes de poderos llamar shinigamis.

-¡Y una mierda!- Rido comenzaba a enfurecerse, su rival era extremadamente rápida y a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Aiolos eran ellos los únicos que estaban recibiendo golpes.

-Vaya... es una verdadera lástima que hayáis perdido a un compañero- Archer miraba a Nalya aburrido -Pelear contra un sólo académico es una pérdida de tiempo, además, no me gustaría hacerte daño.

-¡Cállate!- Nalya descargó toda su furia en un sólo golpe pero Archer volvió a bloquearlo.

-No lo entiendes, así sólo te harás daño tú sola, déjame mostrarte algo.

Súbitamente el shinigami se desvaneció enfrente de ella dejándola sorprendida.

-¡Shunpo!- Nalya miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir donde estaba su enemigo pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba totalmente inmovilizada.

-Sai.- Recitó a su espalda inmovilizándola -Muy lenta, me parece que vais a durar poco, déjame que acabe con esto ya.

-No tengas tanta prisa...

Archer sintió de repente una nueva presencia espiritual y apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse en guardia para detener la estocada que le llegaba por detrás.

-¡Mierda! Me pillaste desprevenido...- Comentó el shinigami repeliendo al recién llegado -Parece que has conseguido hacerle un pequeño corte a mi espada, felicidades, pero esto va a terminar ya.

-Creo que te he dicho hace un momento que no tengas tanta prisa- Db le encaraba ahora con la mirada sombría -Yo me encargaré de ti y te recomiendo que te tomes esto en serio no vengo con intención de jug...¡¡OUCH!!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró hacia atrás.

-¡Joder¡Ya te vale!- Gritó furioso -¡Ya van dos veces hoy¿Te has creído que mi cabeza es una diana?

-¡Cállate!- Bramó Nalya -¿Quién te ha dado permiso para meterte en mi pelea¡Y dónde diablos has estado! Tendrás cara para aparecer ahora como si fueras algún tipo de salvador...

-Eso ha dolido... con la pedazo de entrada que acababa de hacer... ¡AY¡Deja ya las piedras joder!

-Con la de grupos que había para elegir y nos tenemos que fijar en éstos...- Murmuraba Archer perplejo -En fin, acabemos ya.

Mientras los dos aspirantes a shinigami discutían a gritos Archer golpeó a Db en el estómago y lanzó a Nalya contra un árbol sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de defenderse.

-No tengo ganas de daros una paliza, rendíos y acabemos de una vez.

-Hah... te lo pediré por favor Nalya ¿Puedes aceptar que peleemos al menos 5 minutos juntos? Esto no es ninguna broma, no puedo permitirme perder éste combate y no puedo hacerlo sólo.

-NO. Pero hagamos una cosa, tú no me estorbes y yo no te estorbo, y mientras tanto démosle una paliza a éste- La joven sonrió mientras su zanpakutou adquiría un resplandor rojizo. A unos metros de distancia, pequeñas corrientes de viento emanaban de la zanpakutou de Dbssdb haciendo que sus ropas ondeasen.

-Vaya... al final va a resultar que podéis transmitir algo de vuestra energía espiritual a las espadas... ¡Veamos si podéis golpearme!

-I---I-

-¡Aiolos a tu derecha!

Aiolos saltó hacia la izquierda evitando la estocada de Aira que acababa de aparecer justo a su derecha.

-¡Esto no va bien¡Tenemos que coordinarnos mejor!

-Maldita sea... pensar mientras peleas no es nada fácil...

-Vaya, diría que a Archer le va bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar con esto ¿no creéis?- Aira les miraba divertida, parecía que no se hubiese esforzado lo más mínimo mientras que sus dos oponentes estaban notablemente fatigados.

-Vale, si hay que darlo todo en ésta pelea que así sea...- Rido, miró fijamente a su zanpakutou y comenzó a concentrarse para transmitir todo su reiatsu a ésta, Aira lo vio y se lanzó a atacarle pero Aiolos se interpuso en su camino

La pelea era cada vez más intensa, los tres implicados se comenzaban a adentrar en el bosque sin darse cuenta, los signos de fatiga de los tres comenzaban a ser evidentes.

-¡Rido, cuidado!- Aira acababa de enlazar una serie de ataques para tratar de alcanzar a Rido pero éste había logrado detenerlos con su espada, sin tiempo apenas para contraatacar, Aira se giró para encarar a Aiolos y sus armas se encontraron.

-¡Ahora!- A la señal de Aiolos, Rido intentó atacar de nuevo a Aira que ahora tenía su espada ocupada bloqueando la de Aiolos, pero ella estaba preparada, de una patada que pilló de improvisto a Rido golpeó sus manos y su zanpakutou saltó por los Aires aterrizando lejos de ellos.

Rido, sabiendo que la pelea se iba a decidir en breve pensó rápidamente y con el poco reiatsu que le quedaba conjuro un Kidoh.

-Bakudou1¡Sai!

En ésta ocasión Aira si fue sorprendida y Aiolos rápidamente puso su arma en el cuello de la joven.

-Se acabó- Dijo casi sin respiración -Lo hemos logrado.

-Buen trabajo- La chica estaba visiblemente sorprendida, durante un tiempo tuvo la batalla bajo control pero finalmente la superioridad numérica y el no poder usar su verdadera zanpakutou habían influido notablemente. Parecía que iba a tener que dejarles pasar.

-De acuerdo, reconozco que merecéis pasar a la siguiente fase, pero tú deberías ir a buscar tu zanpakutou, no deberías dejarla tirada en un sitio como éste.

-Cierto, esperadme un momento.

Rido salió corriendo en dirección del lugar donde había caído su espada y tras unos minutos de minuciosa búsqueda logro dar con ella. En ése mismo instante lo sintió... una tremenda presión espiritual y unos gritos de pánico a unos pocos metros. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo hacia la fuente de aquélla energía.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?- Nalya miró sobresaltada a Db, al no estar tan lejos ellos también habían sentido aquélla poderosa energía.

-No tengo ni idea pero quizás Rido y Aiolos están en problemas, creo que se fueron en aquélla dirección.

-Algo pasa en el bosque- Archer se detuvo, ahora era él quien estaba contra las cuerdas y su espada estaba a punto de quebrarse tras los ataques de Db y de Nalya -Se han alejado bastante y ya no están peleando, quizás hayan derrotado a Aira... no estoy seguro.

-Escúchame Nalya, ve rápido a ver que ha ocurrido, yo terminaré la pelea- Db se encontraba frente a Archer, ambos andaban muy fatigados pero no estaban dispuestos a dejarse derrotar.

-¿Estás seguro? No deberías confiarte.

-Hazme caso, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Rido y Aiolos, ve para allá, tú tuviste que pelear sola al comienzo así que yo terminaré éste combate.

-Ok

Nalya desapareció de su vista y ambos oponentes se miraron fijamente. La espada de madera de Archer, pese a haber aguantado todos los golpes de sus rivales estaba en muy mal estado.

-Parece que tendremos que terminar con esto en un sólo golpe ¿no crees Db?

-Siento decirte esto pero no puedo permitirme fallar ahora bajo ninguna circunstancia. Acabemos de una vez.

Sin mediar más palabras ambos se lanzaron hacia adelante y entrechocaron sus espadas.

Un pedazo de madera aterrizó en el suelo tras un corte limpio.

-Bien hecho- Archer sonreía satisfecho, al final ha sido una buena pelea, pero recuerda esto. Tú y yo pelearemos de nuevo en igualdad de condiciones cuando seas un shinigami.

-Cuenta con ello, pero ahora tengo que ir a por los demás.

-Yo me adelantaré, estoy comenzando a preocuparme por Aira.

-¡Nalya¡Rido¡Aiolos!- Db gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de localizar a sus amigos.

-¡Eh¡Aquí!- Aiolos estaba de pié a unos metros, no había nadie a su alrededor.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Rido... ha habido un accidente... parece que es muy grave y se lo han llevado a la Cuatro. Nalya ha ido con ellos.

-¿¿Qué?? Explícate mejor ¿habéis ganado? Nalya y yo derrotamos a Archer... ¿Qué...

-Espera espera, necesitamos calmarnos. Tú también sentiste ésa enorme energía ¿verdad?

-Si

-Bien, el causante fue otro Académico, un tal Jonas o Yodás, no lo recuerdo bien, el caso es que Rido se alejó un momento y lo sintió, fue a ver que ocurría y el tío ése había perdido totalmente el control de su zanpakutou... era una locura, Rido le quitó la zanpa de las manos pero en ése mismo instante... bueno, digamos que recibió de lleno todo el ataque... su estado es muy grave y Aira y Archer que llegaron de inmediato se lo llevaron a la Cuatro... Nalya no ha querido escucharme y ha salido tras ellos, yo apenas pude ver la escena...

-¡No puede ser¿Y qué hacemos aquí¿No deberíamos ir con ellos? Si es muy grave...

-Espera espera... nosotros no podemos hacer nada... nos dijeron que continuáramos hacia la tercera prueba, yo también quiero verle pero... no creo que podamos hacer nada... terminemos esto por él. Recuerda lo que prometimos antes de empezar.

-Maldita sea...

Db golpeó el árbol más cercano con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos comprendían que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era terminar aquél maldito examen y rezar porque los shinigamis de la Cuatro pudieran hacer algo por su compañero.

-Vale... vámonos...

Como una exalación, los dos académicos partieron de vuelta al hacia el centro de la aldea donde se alzaba a lo lejos una pequeña torre.

Tras varios minutos de silencio llegaron a la estructura, era una pequeña torre que se situaba justo en el centro de la aldea, las puertas estaban abiertas. Al llegar al interior se sorprendieron, era una pequeña sala prácticamente vacía con un pilar de aproximadamente un metro justo en el centro y una extraña bola azul sobre él.

-¿Y esto¿Qué demonios tenemos que hacer ahora?

-Hmm recuerdo haber leído sobre esto en uno de los libros que nos mandaron- Aiolos miraba pensativo al objeto.

-Vaya... si te digo que no me he leído nada en todo el año...

-Si, efectivamente esto se activa con reiatsu, si logras transmitir una cantidad concreta comienza a brillar y supongo que algo debería ocurrir.

-¿Debería? Bueno, parece que es lo único que podemos usar en ésta sala. Vamos allá.

Ambos colocaron sus manos sobre la extraña bola y comenzaron a concentrarse en transmitir toda su energía. El cabo de un minuto eran incapaces de continuar.

-¡Maldita sea¡Es imposible! Esto debe de estar pensado para cuatro personas, y aún así ¿Cómo pretenden que aún nos quede mucho reiatsu después de tantos combates? Es una locura...

-Supongo que ahí reside la dificultad de la prueba... no podremos conseguirlo siendo sólo dos personas- Aiolos se dejó caer en el suelo resignado -¿Crees que los demás habrán logrado pasar?-

-Posiblemente, al menos no estaban afuera.

-¿Crees que nosotros podríamos encontrar a alguien afuera? A lo mejor no somos los únicos que han perdido miembros de su grupo.

-Supongo que no nos queda otra opción.

Salieron de la torre pero el panorama afuera era desolador, no había absolutamente nadie en los alrededores, ni siquiera lograban ver a alguno de los examinadores. Con la expresión abatida se encaminaron de vuelta hacia el bosque.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar otro año... de todas formas muy poca gente lo logra a la primera.

-Ése es el problema, debo convertirme en shinigami de inmediato... yo... hay algo que debo hacer.

-Es verdad ¿Por qué te entretuviste tanto antes? Estábamos preocupados.

-Si... lo siento, pero ocurrió algo de lo que prefiero no hablar ahora.

-Ok pero...

-¡¡EH!!- Les sorprendió una voz conocida -¡¿Pero qué hacéis hablando todavía por aquí?!

Los dos se sobresaltaron, Nalya se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos y nunca antes la habían visto tan enfadada.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué seguís aquí¡Rido está...Rido ha muerto por éste maldito examen y vosotros aquí como si nada!

-¿¡Quéeee!?- Db y Aiolos se detuvieron por completo. -No puede ser... ¿Cómo...?

-Ahora no... no tengo intención alguna de explicarlo todo, sólo se que vamos a terminar éste examen por él.

-Pero...

Sin mediar palabra, Nalya se dirigió de vuelta a la torre y sus dos compañeros la siguieron.

-No lo entiendes... no podemos pasarla ni siquiera siendo tres personas, tenemos que transmitir nuestro reiatsu a ésa esfera y nosotros dos apenas podemos hacer que se ilumine un poco.

Nalya miraba el objeto pensativa.

-Me da igual, prometimos que todos pasaríamos éste examen y ahora Rido ha muerto delante de mis narices, u os dejáis la piel en esto o os aseguro que si me veis más cabreada será lo último que veamos.

La expresión de la chica no daba lugar a dudas, los tres recordaban lo mucho que habían trabajado para éste día y no iban a dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad. Al menos debían de hacerlo por él, con quien tanto tiempo habían pasado y que ahora no volverían a ver más. Éste era el momento de darlo todo.

Pusieron sus manos sobre la esfera y comenzaron a concentrarse. El tiempo pasaba y al igual que la anterior vez no lograban que ocurriese nada.

-No puede ser posible... yo estoy al límite...

-Hah... vamos, se está iluminando poco a poco.

-Espera... ¿qué es eso¿Qué le pasa a tu zanpakutou Nalya?

Nalya miró a la espada que colgaba de su cintura sorprendida, estaba brillando con bastante intensidad.

-No... no es mi zanpa, es la de Rido, la cogí al irme de allí...

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Nalya miró a Db y asintió -Y si no... lo mismo da- Sin despegar su mano de la esfera cogió la zanpakutou de Rido y la clavó violentamente en ella. La esfera se agrietó pero no dejó de brillar.

-¡Estáis locos¡Podría haberse partido!

-¿Qué mas dará Aiolos? O esto funciona o estamos acabados...

En ése mismo instante la zanpakutou de Rido empezó a resplandecer aún con más intensidad.

-Es su reiatsu... ¿cómo puede ser?

La energía espiritual de los cuatro ahora unida empezó a hacer que la esfera aumentara la intensidad de su brillo; en unos segundos, la habitación entera estaba iluminada.

-Increíble... ¡Vamos a lograrlo!

Y entonces una puerta comenzó a abrirse en la pared, el brillo de la esfera se fue consumiendo y los cuatro académicos apartaron sus manos de ella. La zanpakutou de Rido se apago conservando el aspecto de una vieja y desgastada espada. Los cuatro eran incapaces de hablar pero mientras se dirigían en silencio hacia la puerta, un murmullo se desprendió de los labios de la joven.

-Gracias Rido... .

Y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Al otro lado les esperaba un pequeño grupo de académicos entre los que se encontraban Gaby, Krunzik, Kaylin e Ichiken. Unos examinadores estaban con ellos y les indicaron que debían regresar a la Academia, al día siguiente se convertirían oficialmente en shinigamis.

Durante el regreso explicaron brevemente lo ocurrido, el ambiente que debería ser de fiesta era triste y silencioso. Al llegar, se despidieron y cada uno marchó hacia su habitación.

Había sido un día demasiado duro para todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Nueva etapa

---------------------------------------

_Sentía el calor de las gotas de sangre caer sobre su rostro. No podía apartar la mirada de ésos ojos suplicantes de los que desaparecía todo rastro de vida. Cuando finalmente se cerraron, dejo caer la espada._

_El cuerpo inerte de la joven se desplomo a su lado mientras él la miraba atónito ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? su mente estaba demasiado confusa como para razonar y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la sombra de aquélla criatura ya estaba encima suya._

---------------------------------------

Despertó sobresaltado. Una vez más...

Los primeros rayos de Sol se filtraban por la ventana y de fondo podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia. Se incorporó en la cama tratando de serenarse ayudado por el sonido de las gotas al caer. Al alzar la vista vio su nuevo uniforme, aquél que recibieron el día anterior por aprobar el examen de ingreso, él no había asistido a la ceremonia alegando que no se encontraba bien y ahora que se fijaba, el color negro del uniforme iba acorde con sus sentimientos desde el día del examen.

Al pensar en el examen volvió a la realidad y lo recordó, en unas horas debía de estar en el Sector 7 Oeste del Rukongai, la ceremonia sería en la casa del clan Akano.

Por el camino fue recordando los sucesos del día anterior, el día en que debería de haber asistido junto al resto de sus compañeros a su ceremonia de nombramiento como shinigami, era sólo un mero formalismo así que decidió excusar su asistencia. No tenía ganas de ceremonias... Por la tarde le había llegado una carta sellada, le comunicaban que el entierro de su compañero sería al día siguiente y que querían que fuera un acto muy discreto, tan solo Nalya y él habían sido invitados representando a la Academia.

Apenas una hora después estaba en un pequeño patio de una gran casa en el Rukongai, allí era donde había nacido Rido y allí iba a ser enterrado. Fue una ceremonia muy intima, parecía como si todo en torno a Rido se estuviera convirtiendo en un misterio con tanta discreción pero él no podía dedicarse ahora a investigar ése asunto, había algo que le preocupaba demasiado.

No conocía a ninguno de los otros asistentes excepto a Nalya, que estaba de pié al otro lado del patio. Su expresión era indescifrable y el shinigami prefería no decirle nada en ésos momentos conociendo su carácter. La ceremonia fue muy silenciosa y emotiva, tan sólo se vio manchada por una acalorada discusión entre dos hombres al final del entierro, reconoció a uno como el padre de Rido pero el otro le era desconocido.

Al terminar se dirigió de nuevo a la Academia para recoger sus pertenencias y marcharse de allí. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se había ido o a sus nuevas Divisiones o a pasar unos días con sus familias, unos con el objetivo de esperar al siguiente año en la Academia y otros para despedirse antes de su entrada en alguna División. Db sabía a donde ir, el día anterior había solicitado la entrada a la Décima División y le habían aceptado, ya conocía a algunos miembros de ésa División y no tuvo ninguna duda a la hora de elegirla.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la Décima División se detuvo unos instantes, el edificio lucía imponente aunque no parecía que hubiese mucho movimiento en ésos instantes, cruzo hacia el interior sin problemas ya que se había avisado de su llegada y al entrar en el recibidor se detuvo extrañado.

-¿De dónde diablos...?

Varios pétalos de rosa comenzaban a caer a su alrededor mientras que el shinigami miraba a todos lados extrañado.

-¡Haruuuu¡No, no no y no¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? En la 10 no recibimos a los nuevos con pétalos de rosa, aquí usamos cubitos de hielo ¿Qué clase de espíritu es ése?

Se giró sorprendido hacia las dos shinigamis que habían aparecido por detrás suya justo en el instante en el que un montón de grandes cubitos de hielo volaban hacia el.

-¡Ah¡Mierda¡¿Por qué la gente tiene ésa manía de lanzarme cosas a la cabeza?!

-¡¡Bienvenidooo!! No te preocupes, ya te llevarás más golpes en la Sala de entrenamiento, anda ven, te acompañaremos hasta el despacho del Taichou.

Phong y Haruko acompañaron al sorprendido shinigami por los pasillos de la división, el interior era sorprendente, nunca se habría podido imaginar que la división fuera tan grande sólo con verla desde fuera.

-Mira, ése es el Pub de la División, pásate por allí ésta noche, la llegada de alguien nuevo siempre es una buena excusa para hacer una fiesta- Haruko sonreía entusiasmada mientras continuaba mostrándole el resto de la División.

-Allí, creo que ya conoces a Sefirot así que pasa adentro, nosotras nos vamos a dar una vuelta. ¡Ah! Si el Taicho te pregunta ¡hemos ido a redactar los informes de la última misión! Ale ¡Hasta luego!

Las dos chicas se marcharon dejando a su nuevo compañero frente a la puerta del despacho del Capitán de la Diez

-Uff... y eso que parecía tranquilo todo aquí dentro...- Recogió sus cosas del suelo y pasó al interior del despacho.

-Buenos días Capitán.

El despacho no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, decorado con algunas fotos de los anteriores capitanes, Manuls y Matsumoto Rangiku, un cómodo sofá a la derecha y una mesa en forma de media luna abarrotada de papeles tras la cual se encontraba sentado Evil Sefirot.

-Vaya, has llegado pronto.

-Si, no me quedaba nada más que hacer en la Academia y tampoco tenía otro lugar a donde ir así que he llegado algo antes de tiempo.

-Perfecto, así irás conociendo a tus compañeros, por cierto, me dijeron que estuviste indispuesto ayer ¿te encuentras mejor?- El Capitán le examinaba con la mirada.

-Eh, si... la verdad es que no me sentía muy bien tras el examen y necesitaba algo de descanso.

-Entiendo. Ha sido bastante problemático lo de tu examen, he tratado de buscar información ya que aparte de ti, éste año han solicitado la entrada a la División otros cuantos shinigamis pero por alguna extraña razón, la Cámara de los 46 no está muy dispuesta a facilitar más información de la necesaria sobre los detalles de vuestro examen... bastante extraño...

De nuevo más secretos, parecía como si les hubiese tocado el examen con más infortunios en muchos años.

-Bueno, supongo que querrán analizar los resultados con detalle, al haber cambiado las normas éste año...

-Si, supongo. Pero bueno, basta ya de formalidades, me alegro de verte por aquí, aún te recuerdo de aquélla noche de insomnio hace ya bastantes meses, nunca me hubiera imaginado que acabarías aquí tan pronto. Deja que te de un consejo, pásate por la habitación mixta a dejar tus cosas y tómate el resto del día libre, mañana puedes pasarte por aquí para rellenar el papeleo y ya veremos que puedo asignarte. ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto por mi parte.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Abandonó el despacho bastante más tranquilo, estaba convencido de que había tomado una buena decisión al elegir la Décima División aunque las palabras de su Capitán sobre el examen le habían vuelto a traer de nuevo los recuerdos de aquélla noche.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

-¡¡Te encontré¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente novato...

-¡A... Archer!

El Shinigami caminaba hacia él sonriendo mientras que con una mano acariciaba el mango de su zanpakutou.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Tenemos pendiente una pelea en igualdad de condiciones.

-Esto... yo... ¡mira ahí atrás ¡fuego!

-Bakka... ¿Cómo va a haber fuego en la Diez¿No sabes que...? Mierda... me la ha jugado.

Cuando Archer se giró de nuevo, Db había desaparecido por completo.

-¡No huyas¡Tarde o temprano te encontraré!

Db corría ahora por los fríos pasillos de su nueva división. Por supuesto que arreglaría eso con Archer pero no ahora... estaba agotado y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de dejar sus cosas en la habitación. Por suerte no tardó mucho en llegar a ella, cuando abrió las puertas se sorprendió aún más de que un edificio como ése pudiera albergar tantas habitaciones.

La habitación mixta era grande, muy grande, con tantas camas como shinigamis había en la división y al lado de cada cama un escritorio con un ordenador portátil.

-Wow... ¿De dónde sacarán presupuesto para éstas cosas?

La habitación estaba vacía y Db caminaba asombrado mirando hacia todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Una pequeña mariposa de la muerte revoloteaba por el techo, nada más fijarse en ella la mariposa voló hacia su cama posándose en un sobre blanco, cuando él se acercó remontó el vuelo y desapareció por una de las ventanas.

Cogió el sobre y lo examinó, sólo aparecía su nombre en la parte frontal y no tenía remitente. Finalmente lo abrió y leyó el contenido.

_"Encuentra una llave de la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas y entrégamela pasado mañana a media noche._

_Te esperaré en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos en el examen._

_Recuerda que estás en deuda conmigo, por lo tanto no cometas ninguna estupidez."_

No sabía si sentir preocupación o alivio, por lo que veía no habían tardado mucho en ponerse en contacto con él pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que le pedían. Tenía pinta de ser algo relacionado con el Sereitei y las 13 Divisiones así que como no se le ocurría nada mejor decidió que la mejor alternativa era visitar la biblioteca central del Sereitei para buscar información. Si no encontraba nada allí no lo averiguaría en ningún otro lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Decisión

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó bastante temprano esa mañana, al contrario que las noches anteriores en esta ocasión no había soñado nada, lo cual era un alivio para el cansancio que acumulaba. Se arregló rápidamente y abandonó el Cuartel camino hacia la División 1, donde se encontraba la Biblioteca Central del Sereitei.

Había pasado el resto del día anterior pensando en qué hacer y ahora era el momento de averiguar lo que querían de él y tomar una decisión.

No tuvo ningún problema para entrar en la Biblioteca, ahora que era shinigami tenía libre acceso a más lugares del Sereitei pero los problemas aparecieron a la hora de buscar la información. La Biblioteca era inmensa, había libros de toda clase aunque por suerte encontró una sección exclusivamente dedicada a libros de información sobre el Sereitei. Decidió comenzar por allí.

Durante toda la mañana descubrió más sobre el Sereitei de lo que había aprendido durante toda su estancia en la Academia pero seguía sin averiguar nada sobre ése misterioso lugar, la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas. Pasado el mediodía no le quedó más remedio que salir un rato a tomar el aire para tratar de ordenar sus ideas. Miró a su zanpakutou como si tratase de buscar ayuda en ella y ésta le respondió con un tenue y apagado destello.

-Supongo que tú no puedes ayudarme...- Dijo cansadamente. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Db-san¿Desde cuándo visitas la Biblioteca?

-¿Eh? Ah, Aiolos, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

-Ya ves, Ela Taichou me manda a buscar algunos documentos

-Vaya, así que la Trece al final ¿no?

-Je je, ya conocí a Ela Taichou en la Academia. Por entonces decidí que me pondría bajo sus órdenes cuando me graduara.

-Buena elección, supongo que tendré que ir a visitarte de vez en cuando.

-No sería mala idea, por cierto ¿qué te trae por aquí? Parecías preocupado hace un momento.

-Bueno, nada importante, busco algo de información sobre el Sereitei, concretamente de un lugar llamado Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas...

-¿Sobre eso? Recuerdo que nos comentaron algo en clase de Historia... pero ¿para qué quieres información sobre ése lugar? Solo los capitanes tienen permitido el acceso.

-Eh no, bueno... había escuchado el nombre en algún lado y ya sabes, siempre que escucho algo que no conozco sobre la Sociedad de Almas me pica la curiosidad, y como no tenía nada que hacer...

-Bueno, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho la verdad, pero deberías buscar algún libro sobre edificios privados en el Sereitei, será lo más rápido.

-Hmmm... lo que me sorprende es que no recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre eso en clase.

-Ya claro, estarías tirando bolitas de papel a Gaby.

-Calla... siempre empezaba ella.

-¡Ja ja! Bueno, me voy o se me hará tarde. ¡Nos vemos!

Tras despedirse de Aiolos, Db volvió a buscar a la Biblioteca. Siguiendo los consejos de su amigo tardó poco en encontrar la información que necesitaba:

Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas: Área 3 Centro del Sereitei. Privado.

_Es un edificio con más de 10.000 años de antigüedad, se creó tras la muerte del Capitán de la Primera División Gyioma Haruken, uno de los shinigamis más poderosos que ha habido en la Sociedad de Almas. Al morir, su poderosa zanpakutou fue guardada en ésa Cámara y con el paso de los años las zanpakutous de otros Capitanes muertos en combate que fueron recuperadas se guardaron allí. Actualmente la colección es inmensa aunque nadie puede empuñarlas salvo sus antiguos portadores debido a que pese al fallecimiento de éstos, las zanpakutous continúan siendo parte de sus almas._

_La Sala está fuertemente protegida y sólo se puede acceder por la puerta principal, pero la única forma de abrirla es con una de las 13 llaves que guardan cada uno de los Capitanes del Gotei 13._

Así que era eso... pero ¿para qué podía alguien querer ésas llaves? Aunque lograran entrar no podrían empuñar ninguna de ésas armas legendarias...

Db observó con detenimiento las ilustraciones. Allí estaba, un pequeño boceto ilustrativo de la llave que que tantos problemas le estaba dando. Tras observarla durante unos minutos y aún sin una idea clara decidió volver a la División a comer algo y descansar.

A llegar a la División se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie por los pasillos.

-Que extraño... ni que fuésemos pocos...

Caminó totalmente centrado en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación mixta y al abrirla, no tuvo tiempo para esquivar los 2 objetos blancos que impactaron contra su rostro.

-¡Aaaag¡¿Pero qué...?!

-¡¡Db¡Al suelo!

Zak le empujó hacia abajo justo antes de que otros dos proyectiles impactaran contra la puerta desprendiendo tras de sí un montón de plumas.

-¡Mierda¡Ésa era mi almohada de plumas de ganso!

-¿Pero qué esperabas en una guerra de almohadazos¿Que te lanzáramos a ti?

Haruko miró con una expresión de pena los restos de su preciada almohada e instantes después agarró otras dos que estaban a su lado.

-En fin, luego la remendaré- Dicho esto se giró hacia Data y comenzó a descargar su furia contra él.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- Db miraba incrédulo al inmenso alboroto que había por toda la habitación, algunos de sus compañeros estaban utilizando los colchones de sus camas a modo de trinchera y desde detrás lanzaban almohadas a diestro y siniestro. Lo que más le sorprendía era que podría jurar que no había tantas almohadas en la habitación el día anterior.

-No le des vueltas- Dijo Zak al ver su cara de sorpresa -Acaban de llegar un par de shinigamis nuevas, creo que las conoces y bueno... como el Pub está cerrado, había que darles la bienvenida de algún modo.

Miró justo hacia el centro de la habitación y vio a Gaby y a Krunzik recibiendo y devolviendo almohadazos. En ése mismo instante se hizo el silencio. Una de las almohadas se había desviado de su trayectoria y había ido a parar justo a la única parte de la habitación donde no había nadie, justo encima de una cama... justo encima de un bulto que reposaba ajeno a todo lo demás. El bulto comenzó a moverse y una cabeza asomó de entre las sábanas.

-¿Es que aquí no hay manera de echarse una siesta tranquilamente?

La Fukutaichou de la 10 miraba con cara somnolienta y de pocos amigos al grupo de shinigamis que se habían detenido como si estuvieran congelados en las posiciones más inverosímiles.

-Si ya... tratad de disimular... os vais a enterar.

Y la habitación al completo se sumió de nuevo en la batalla, con más alboroto aún si es que era posible al no tener que preocuparse de despertar a nadie.

Un rato más tarde, cuando casi todos habían ido a cenar, Db se había rezagado un poco para poder quedarse a solas en la habitación y pensar tranquilamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba claro que si robaba ésa llave inmediatamente pasaría a ser un traidor, pero de todas formas ¿cómo iba a encontrarla? Por más que trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto el sentimiento de culpabilidad por la muerte que ocasionó no se le quitaba de la cabeza, eso era algo con lo que debería de cargar para siempre pero ahora tenía la ocasión de hacer algo para remediarlo. La cuestión era ¿debía traicionar a sus compañeros o debía de cumplir con su deber y saldar ésa deuda?

Entonces recordó algo... había olvidado por completo pasar por el despacho del Capitán Sefirot. Se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Comenzó a caminar a toda prisa por los pasillos, con todo el ajetreo que había tenido casi se le olvida que tenía que pasar por su despacho a rellenar los papeles de su ingreso.

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante

El Capitán Evil Sefirot estaba sentado enfrente de su mesa ojeando algunos papeles. Db dejó su zanpakutou sobre una silla a la entrada y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día en la División?

-Muy bien, conociendo a la gente aún... pero contento de haber ingresado finalmente.

-Me alegro. Bueno, vas a tener que disculparme un momento pero tengo que ir a consultar un tema con la Fukutaichou Yuta, ve rellenando todo esto mientras tanto. No tardaré.

-De acuerdo.

Sefirot abandonó la habitación dejando a Db totalmente solo, este solamente necesitó de unos minutos para acabar con el papeleo y al ver que no llegaba comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. A los pocos minutos se quedó congelado al mirar en un pequeño marco clavado en la pared.

Varias llaves doradas estaban perfectamente colgadas en el marco, una de ellas la había visto ésa misma mañana en el libro de la biblioteca. Era la llave que buscaba.

Su mano se acercó lentamente¿qué debería hacer? no podía dejar de repetirse ésa misma pregunta mientras rozaba con sus dedos la llave dorada. Tan fácil... ¿realmente sería peligroso que alguien que no fuera un Capitán la tuviera? El joven shinigami continuaba en la misma posición dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Clak- Un sonido resonó a su espalda.

Sefirot abrió la puerta de su despacho ajeno a todo.

-¿Db-san?

-Eh, perdona taichou, se me había caído la zanpakutou de la silla- Db estaba agachado recogiendo su zanpakutou justo delante de su Capitán.

-Ah si, bueno ya se que una zanpakutou es una zanpakutou pero puedes dejarla en la habitación si no vas a salir hombre.

-Ya... bueno, debe de ser la costumbre. En fin, ya lo rellené todo ¿necesita algo más?

-No, eso es todo, gracias.

-Hasta luego.

Db abandonó la habitación con un suspiro de alivio, si no llega a ser porque fue a recoger su espada, probablemente se habría encontrado en una situación muy complicada. Pero ahora sabía dónde se encontraba la llave y debía de tomar una decisión en unas horas. ¿Robarla e ir al encuentro o no hacer nada?

-I---I-

Caía la noche en el Sereitei cuando una persona abandonaba con sigilo el cuartel de la Décima División, no llevaba puesto el uniforme de los shinigamis y parecía tener prisa.

En el interior de la División, un uniforme negro estába doblado sobre una de las camas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo10: Respuestas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Db avanzaba a gran velocidad a través del bosque, los recuerdos del examen le venían a la mente y no era capaz de evitar sentirse extraño, habían pasado tantas cosas ése día… pero al menos una de ellas iba a acabar ésa misma noche. Estaba decidido.

Instantes más tarde se encontraba en el lugar acordado, la oscuridad era intensa y reinaba un silencio absoluto, una extraña sensación le recorría de arriba abajo mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Segundos después, una figura emergió de entre las sombras, era ella de nuevo.

-¿Y bien¿Has traído lo que te pedimos?

-Antes de nada quiero saber para qué queréis algo como eso.

-No es de tu incumbencia ¿la has traído o no?

-¿Quieres la llave? Dime para qué- La mirada de Db trataba de reflejar firmeza pero aún así la situación parecía escapar de su control.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te interesan nuestros motivos.

-Lo que hay ahí dentro es muy peligroso, no sólo me estáis pidiendo que traicione a mi División sino que además queréis que ponga en peligro a todo el Sereitei. No te lo voy a repetir, dime qué es lo que buscáis.

-Poder.

El joven shinigami se quedó en silencio, era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de la muchacha y ahora sabía que se estaba metiendo en asuntos que le sobrepasaban.

-Poder para alzarnos contra los altos mandos del Sereitei, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que somos shinigamis, tan sólo me conoces a mi y a otro de mis compañeros pero no necesitas saber más. No te preocupes, a ti te perdonaremos la vida pero entrégame la llave ya.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices¿Acaso has olvidado la deuda que tienes conmigo?

-No, no la he olvidado pero desde que llegue aquí han pasado muchas cosas, he conocido a mucha gente y no voy a traicionarles de éste modo. Entiendo que me odies… y reconozco mi culpa así que haz lo que creas conveniente.

Db desenfundó su espada ante la sorprendida joven y la lanzó al suelo lejos de él.

-Ahora estoy desarmado, si acabando con mi vida quedamos en paz, que así sea.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

-Maldito imbécil… ¿Crees que tu vida me interesa lo más mínimo? Dame ésa llave ya.

-No, no la tengo. Esto es entre tú y yo y no vas a saldarlo de ése modo.

-¿Que no…? Maldito seas… ¡no tienes ni idea de nada!… pero no te preocupes, no te iras al infierno pensando que estás en paz, te irás sabiendo que fuiste asesinado.

-¿Qué…?

La shinigami desenfundó furiosa su espada pero ante la sorpresa de Db no apuntó hacia él sino que la giró hacia si misma apuntando a su corazón.

-Te mostraré el poder de…

-Espera…

Otra figura apareció de entre las sombras sorprendiendo a ambos shinigamis, llevaba el clásico traje negro pero una capucha también negra ensombrecía su rostro haciendo imposible apreciar sus rasgos.

-¿Tú? Te dije que esperaras, no hay ninguna emboscada.

-Lo se, pero ya que va a morir de todas formas, deberíamos mostrarle la verdad de un modo más directo ¿no? Total, ya ha recuperado gran parte de su memoria.

-Pfff… como quieras, al menos me deleitaré viendo como todo aquello en lo que creía se desmorona ante sus narices.

-¡¿Pero de qué habláis?!- Db se dirigía hacia ellos ahora realmente enfadado.

-Hey hey, cálmate… todo va a acabar pronto ¿no me recuerdas¿de aquélla noche en las calles del Sereitei? Con lo que me costó llegar hasta allí sin ser detectado…

Reconoció sus ojos amarillos, pese a no haber visto su cara aquélla noche tras la escapada a la Ocho no podía olvidar a aquél encapuchado que le atacó poco después y que volvió a llevar las pesadillas a su cabeza.

-Tu… es cierto… suponía que estabais en el mismo bando.

-Chico listo ¿qué tal si me dejas ahora que te muestre toda la verdad? Todo lo que ocurrió… el día de tu muerte.

Sin mediar palabra desapareció y ocurrió lo mismo que la otra vez, un leve pinchazo en el costado le hizo perder el sentido y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Atardecía en el mundo mortal, Db abrió los ojos y se encontró en el lugar que tan bien conocía. Estaba en ése inmenso parque de todas sus pesadillas pero ahora todo era distinto ya que ante él había dos personas que no parecían percatarse de su presencia. Una era él mismo y otra la chica que hacia unos instantes amenazaba con matarle._

_Tras el asombro inicial dedujo ahora no era más que un mero espectador de sus recuerdos, en vez de vivirlos en primera persona ahora lo estaba viendo todo y recordaba perfectamente todo lo que iba a suceder._

_Las escenas se sucedieron rápido, él ya lo sabia todo, el ruido ensordecedor, el Hollow, la frenética carrera por el bosque… y de nuevo acorralados. Pero ahora desde ésa perspectiva podía apreciar algo nuevo, algo que comenzó a hacer que se le helara la sangre…_

_En primer lugar se dio cuenta de que había un nuevo personaje en escena, el shinigami de los ojos amarillos, el cual observaba minuciosamente todo lo que ocurría sin el menor interés por ayudar a los dos jóvenes. En el momento en que ambos estaban acorralados recogió una desgastada zanpakutou que reposaba a su lado y la lanzó cerca de ellos mientras esperaba escondido. Como ya recordaba se vio a si mismo esquivando al hollow junto con la chica pero había algo que no cuadraba… ella. En el instante en que él trataba de recoger la espada, la chica se lanzaba a la carrera hacia el lado opuesto aprovechando que el hollow se dirigía hacia Db; éste no se daba cuenta de nada y sin tener tiempo para pensar se giraba instintivamente extendiendo su arma mientras cerraba los ojos a causa del miedo._

_Y el hollow recibió la estocada._

_Db observaba de nuevo toda la escena sin ser capaz de comprender lo que ocurría ¿por qué ahora había cambiado la situación? Entonces se dio cuenta, la gran silueta del hollow comenzó a hacerse más y más pequeña y su deforme estructura fue cambiando hasta adoptar la forma exacta de la chica, Db se vio a si mismo abriendo los ojos y asustado al ver como la sangre goteaba sobre él, sangre que no emanaba del corazón de la persona a la que había atravesado sino de sus manos, que sujetaban con firmeza la espada. Evidentemente en aquél momento no se había fijado en ése detalle. Entonces observó como el otro shinigami se acercaba por detrás y le dejaba inconsciente._

_-¿Ha salido a la perfección verdad?_

_-Demasiado fácil diría yo… ¿qué hacemos con la chica?_

_-Déjala marchar, no ha podido ver nada… y abandona ya su forma, ésa habilidad de tu zanpakutou… me pone enfermo._

_-¡Jajaja!- La falsa joven, aún con la espada atravesando su corazón agarró el mango de ésta y la hizo brillar con su reiatsu. De nuevo comenzó a cambiar de forma adoptando la de un hombre edad algo avanzada, su rostro no tenia ningún rasgo característico y su cara era una de las que al verla piensas que la has visto en alguna ocasión - ¿Contento¿No era más agradable la anterior?_

_-Déjate de juegos y terminemos con esto, borraré todos sus recuerdos de modo que los vaya recuperando poco a poco, según nos convenga, sella su alma y asegúrate de que llega sin problemas al Rukongai._

_-No te preocupes, le esperaré y me encargaré de que llegue al Sereitei, tiene suficiente reiatsu, seguro que le admitirán en la Academia_

_Ante la estupefacción de Db que seguía observando, todo se volvió borroso y durante unos minutos, cientos de imágenes pasaron por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa._

_Sus recuerdos, su familia, su colegio, sus momentos felices y tristes… ahora podía recordarlo casi todo… aquélla chica que tan solo era una compañera del instituto, tanta preocupación por una persona a la que apenas conocía… su último cumpleaños, en el que recibió aquélla sencilla pulsera con sus iniciales grabadas y que había conservado sin saber qué era desde que llego a la Sociedad de Almas… tan sólo unas iniciales… "_A veces la solución es mas sencilla de lo que parece_" esbozó una sonrisa en la oscuridad mientras derramaba una pequeña lágrima._

_Y entonces abrió los ojos._

------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Todo… ¿todo fue un engaño?

-Veo que has prestado atención. Efectivamente, sólo te necesitábamos para una cosa y te manipulamos a nuestro antojo ¿fue divertido?

Db miraba hacia el suelo sin saber que responder mientras enfrente suya, el shinigami que tanto le había manipulado y que ahora volvía a mostrar su verdadera forma le observaba con expresión divertida.

-Venga ¿no vas a tener unas últimas palabras antes de morir?

-Ahora que lo preguntas si. Ella… ¿realmente la dejasteis en paz?

-¿La chica? Si ni siquiera era alguien importante para ti… pero si, la dejamos irse, no había razón para matarla.

-Gracias, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Oh… ¿Ni siquiera vas a derramar unas lágrimas¿A tratar de escapar? No…

-¡Cállate! Durante todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí me he estado torturando y recomiendo por dentro al no saber qué ocurrió en mi anterior vida, al saber que había algo terrible que no conseguía recordar. Ésta última semana ha sido horrible… y ahora que por fin lo se todo, resulta que no tengo nada de qué culparme, estoy en paz, todo aquello que me estaba atormentando… simplemente acaba de desaparecer.

¿Me preguntas si estoy triste¿Asustado¡No podía estar mejor que como estoy ahora!

Db había levantado la cabeza al frente y ahora era él quien sonreía ante el rostro burlón de su adversario y los ojos enigmáticos del acompañante.

-Vaya por dios, pero bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte, cuando mueras lo habrás olvidado todo de nuevo y aquí… no serás más que un mero recuerdo.

-Te equivocas, sólo me queda una cosa por hacer y ésa cosa es matarte, así podré quedar en paz conmigo y con todo aquello que me queda de mi anterior vida.

-¡Jajajaja¿Le estás escuchando¿Matarme¡Un jodido shinigami novato!

El shinigami se reía mientras miraba a su compañero que seguía en un completo silencio. Db no esperó ni un segundo y recogiendo rápidamente su zanpakutou del suelo saltó al ataque; las espadas de ambos chocaron pero la determinación del joven shinigami no jugaba a su favor y se retorció por dentro cuando sintió la patada en el estómago que le proporcionaba su rival.

-¡Jajajaja! Eres lento…

De un shumpa, su enemigo se posicionó a su espalda para acabar con él pero Db hizo gala de sus reflejos y logró bloquear el ataque con su zanpakutou.

-Tarde. Ésta batalla la habías perdido antes de llegar aquí- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar la voz del otro shinigami a su espalda. Todo estaba perdido ya… no podía detener un ataque por la espalda tal y como estaba, sólo podía resignarse y esperar el golpe.

-¡Clang!

Eso era el ruido del metal al chocar. No… era el ruido de dos zanpakutous al golpearse- -¿Quién…?

-Db-san, deberías ser más cuidadoso al recoger tus cosas.

-Seh, cualquiera diría que querías despertarnos a todos…

-¡¿Pero qué¡Si no hice ningún ruido! Y qué demonios hacéis vosotros aq…

-¡Plaf!- La funda de Kuro impactó sobre su cabeza provocando una mayor estupefacción de sus dos oponentes.

-¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

-No, aquí las preguntas las hago yo, vosotros dos sois shinigamis pero no os conozco. Identificaros.

Los dos enemigos se alejaron de los nuevos shinigamis que habían entrado a escena de un salto.

-Somos… dejémoslo en exiliados. No os interesa… y tampoco os interesan nuestros asuntos con él. Marchaos o moriréis.

-Me temo que eso es imposible, soy Archer, tercer oficial de la Décima División, éstas son Gaby y Krunzik, shinigamis también de la 10 y en nuestra División no se abandona a ningún compañero.

Archer miraba a Db mientras pronunciaba ésas palabras, a unos metros, los dos exiliados se erguían amenazantes con sus zanpakutous.

-Si… y los amigos no se guardan éste tipo de cosas… imbecil…

-Yo… no lo sabía todo hasta hace unos días y… bueno… la verdad es que…

-Las explicaciones para otro día, tenemos pelea- Archer se colocó al frente mientras las dos chicas flanqueaban a su compañero.

-Esperad, hay algo bastante personal entre todo esto, el de la capucha es muy poderoso, id por él si queréis pero el otro es mío, no dejaré que nadie le toque.

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado, no es un novato como tú.

-No os preocupéis.

Archer, Gaby y Krunzik se lanzaron hacia el shinigami de los ojos amarillos y éste comenzó a contraatacarles a gran velocidad. Db miraba ahora fijamente al otro exiliado.

-Veremos cómo lo haces ahora que estás sólo.

-Imbécil, ya te he dicho que no eres rival para mí, observa hasta donde puede llegar mi shikai.

El shinigami de nuevo colocó su zanpakutou del revés apuntando a su corazón. La espada se introdujo a través de su pecho sin provocarle ningún daño pero su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse; en apenas unos segundos una criatura deforme y bípeda, parecida a un inmenso hollow portando una zanpakutou se mostraba frente a Db, su altura era considerablemente mayor que la del joven shinigami y unas largas garras salían de sus manos. Daba la impresión de que estaba sonriendo ante la escena.

-¡¡JAJAJAJA¿Y ahora qué¿Cómo vas a combatirme¿Con ésa simple espada?

-Ya te lo dije antes ¡Estas muerto!

Db impactó fuertemente contra un árbol. No había tenido tiempo ni de comenzar su ataque, la criatura, además de fuerte era rápida y le había embestido en el instante en que desenfundaba a Sikanda. Le faltaba la respiración y le dolía todo el cuerpo, ciertamente se enfrentaba a un enemigo muy poderoso.

_-Hey, ya van dos veces en las que te tienes que tragar tus palabras ¿no?_

_-Sikanda… ¿Ahora vienes a ayudarme?_

_-¿Quién lo va a hacer si no?_

_-Maldita sea… es imposible… es más rápido, más fuerte… no hay nada que hacer…_

_-Si que lo hay…tú eres más rápido, y mucho más listo… además ésta noche has dado un paso muy importante, te has librado de todos tus miedos y has encontrado un objetivo que seguir. ¿Vas a dejarte derrotar ahora? Busca en el fondo de tu alma… ahí hay un gran poder esperándote._

Mientras veía a la criatura acercarse, Db cerró los ojos y se concentró, todos sus recuerdos pasaban a gran velocidad ante sus ojos pero unos en concreto se repetían con más intensidad. Sus primeros meses en la academia… sus amigos… todo por lo que había pasado… Sikanda… aquél encuentro en medio de la noche… la sensación al tomar su espada… viento… mucho viento…

-Así que puedes levantarte… mucho mejor, es hora de partirte algunos huesos.

Aquélla especie de hollow sonreía al ver como Db se ponía de pie pero el rostro del joven ahora era más serio que nunca y desprendía gran presión espiritual mientras las hojas a su alrededor danzaban llevadas por un viento que cada vez era mayor.

-Di adios cabronazo.

-¡¡Renace y desata los vientos, Sikanda!!

Y el viento comenzó a enfurecerse, las hojas del suelo y la arena danzaban frenéticamente ante la mirada estupefacta del hollow. La presión espiritual ahora era mucho mayor y Db ya no llevaba una espada sino dos.

Aquello era el Shikai.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Creer en los demás

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hollow, si se le podía llamar así, miraba estupefacto al shinigami que se enfrentaba a él unos metros más adelante, la presión espiritual había aumentado increíblemente en los últimos minutos y al mismo tiempo se había levantado un pequeño vendaval en aquélla zona. Se fijó con más atención en su víctima y observó como ahora ya no llevaba una katana como antes, llevaba dos curiosas espadas, de longitud normal pero mucho más finas que una katana y con una pequeña curvatura al final de la hoja, como si fuese un garfio.

-Así que… ¿ése es realmente tu shikai? Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido…

-Así es, puedes sentirte afortunado porque nunca antes lo había usado.

-Juju… así que sin experiencia… no tienes nada que hacer.

El hollow volvió a cargar contra Db pero ésta vez usando su zanpakutou la cual parecía bastante pequeña en comparación con la criatura que la portaba pero no por ello menos peligrosa. Db ésta vez lo vio venir perfectamente y lo esquivó con un shunpa pero una voz a su espalda le advirtió del peligro.

-¿Acaso estás olvidando que yo también soy un shinigami?- Tras él apareció de nuevo su enemigo después de haber hecho la misma operación que Db, éste reaccionó rápido y bloqueó el espadazo con sus dos zanpakutous, el impacto le hizo retroceder con fuerza.

-Vaya, durante un momento pensé que eras igual de estúpido que el hollow al que tratas de imitar.

-Imbécil, ya te he dicho que tienes tus horas contadas.

La batalla continuaba sin un claro dominador, el hollow parecía incansable y Db trataba de acostumbrarse a pelear con las dos espadas, el shinigami aprovechaba su sorprendente incremento de su velocidad para esquivar los ataques de su enemigo pero eso no era suficiente para darle la victoria. Nunca se le había dado mal el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero en ése caso la situación era complicada, su rival le superaba en tamaño y en fuerza.

_-Maldita sea… dime que tienes algún ataque especial o algo…_

_-Ataque… ¿¡Pero tu en qué piensas!?¡Acabas de alcanzar el shikai¡Eso debería de ser más que suficiente para un día!_

_-Si ya… pero no es suficiente… ¿no deberías de haberme dado una charla antes? No se, explicándome como compenetrarnos y todo eso._

_-¿Te parece este un buen momento acaso?_

_-Bueno… ¿no puedes detener el tiempo y llevarme a mi mundo interior o algo de eso…?_

_-¿A ti que te enseñaron en la Academia? Ésas cosas llevan su tiempo… además, la única forma de aprender a usar tu shikai es luchando, no hay nada que te vaya a decir que no sepas ya. Intuías como sería tu shikai antes de verlo ¿verdad¿Acaso no te habías imaginado más de una vez usándolo? Entonces piensa… se que no tienes tiempo pero se que puedes lograrlo._

-¡¡BLAMM!!

La zanpakutou del hollow pasó a unos metros de Db e impactó en una roca. El joven shinigami retrocedió y levantó su espada en alto.

-Esquiva esto payaso.

Una onda de aire surgió de la zanpakutou al hacer un movimiento de corte en vertical, la onda voló rápidamente e impactó en el hollow. Éste ni se inmutó.

-¿Eso es todo¿Un corriente de viento? Que patético…

-¡Cállate¡Eso era de prueba!

-Pues éste no es el mejor momento para practicar ¿no crees?

El hollow volvió a la carga tratando de acorralar a Db, este se movía velozmente a su alrededor haciéndole algunos cortes insignificantes. En un momento de despiste, Db apartó la zanpakutou de su rival con una de las suyas y saltó directo a su rostro para cortarle. Su movimiento no tuvo éxito y el hollow lo lanzó lejos con el otro brazo.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que hacer… no eres más que un niñato incapaz de aceptar que va a morir.

-Lo que tu digas… aún no me has hecho ninguna herida seria.

-Tú aún no has logrado tocarme.

Con un shunpa el hollow volvió a saltar sobre Db pero este ahora le esquivó rodando tras él y se situó a su espalda. Rapidamente comenzó a acumular reiatsu en una de sus espadas la cual comenzó a brillar con un tono azulado.

-Veamos si ésta corriente es más de tu agrado.

Un potente remolino surgió de la espada y embistió contra el hollow lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás. De nuevo fue insuficiente.

-No te das cuenta ¿verdad? No puedes hacerme daño, ésta forma que tengo es mucho más poderosa y resistente que mi cuerpo normal. Por mucho que me ataques mi propio reiatsu me protege, estás acabado niñato.

El hollow desapareció y Db solo tuvo unos instantes para protegerse con sus dos espadas del espadazo que le propinaba su enemigo, la fuerza del choque fue brutal y el shinigami salió despedido contra un árbol. Nada más abrir los ojos tuvo que protegerse de nuevo, ahora estaba aprisionado entre su enemigo y el árbol a su espalda, todo el cuerpo le dolía y apenas le quedaban fuerzas para detener la zanpakutou de su adversario por encima de su cabeza.

-Lo sabes ¿no? Éste es el fin.

-Vete al infierno.

-No, haré algo mejor, escucha atentamente si puedes.

Db prestó atención y escucho el ruido de una pelea cercana.

-Son tus amigos si, pero no creas que su superioridad numérica les servirá de mucho… el shinigami al que se enfrentan tiene el nivel de un fukutaichou, no hay forma de que puedan ganarle.

-Les subestimas…

-No, se perfectamente que las dos chicas también acaban de salir de la Academia y el otro shinigami… ¿es un oficial? Eso no será suficiente.

-…

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo? Si, así será más divertido. Cuando acabe contigo voy a tomar tu forma, entonces volveré con tus tres amigos y en el instante en el que vea sus caras y su expresión de alivio y esperanza… les atravesaré con mi espada por la espalda… lo último que verán será tu cara sonriendo. Después volveré a tu División y mataré a todos los que pueda antes de que tu Capitán se de cuenta, créeme, serás recordado con odio durante muchas generaciones y no se olvidarán de tu nombre, no es un nombre que se olvide con facilidad.

-Cabrón… no tienes ni idea del error que acabas de cometer…

-¿Qué¿Aún crees que puedes ganar?

Db levantó la cabeza y miró a su enemigo a los ojos

-Acabas de cometer el error más grande de tu vida. Ésas personas… son lo más importante que tengo y no pienso dejar que ni tu ni nadie les ponga un dedo encima ¡¿me oyes?!

-Maldito bocazas…- El hollow trataba de hacer fuerza para mover su zanpakutou hacia abajo, hacia la cabeza de Db, pero ésta no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Alguien como tu no merece nada menos que la muerte, eres un maldito cobarde, un farsante… y ahora has logrado cabrearme de verdad.

La mirada del hollow ahora mostraba preocupación, la presión espiritual de Db volvía a aumentar de un modo increíble y eso no era buena señal, no para él.

_-Sikanda por favor, préstame todo tu poder sólo por unos instantes… te prometo que no te decepcionaré._

La zanpakutou del hollow continuaba apresada entra los garfios de las dos de Db, ahora ésas dos espadas brillaban como nunca y Db se estaba incorporando haciendo que su oponente retrocediera sin poder liberar su espada.

-¿Qué…? No es posible… ¡Suéltala!

-No, dile adiós. ¡¡¡AAAAARRGGGGHHH!!!

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Db tiró de los mangos de sus dos zanpakutous, su energía y su fuerza combinadas con la de Sikanda hicieron que algo saltara en pedazos, pedazos de acero que ahora caían desperdigados por los alrededores.

-No… no puede ser posible…

Delante de Db, una figura cambiaba convulsionándose, lo que antes era un hollow ahora no era más que una persona normal que portaba los restos de lo que antes fue una espada y que retrocedía con gran terror en sus ojos.

-Este sí es el fin, seas quien seas.

-No, espera… puedo darte información, yo no… ¡NO!

Cegado por la ira, Db desapareció de enfrente del shinigami y apareció detrás suya. Se hizo el silencio y un cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo mientras su cabeza se desprendía del cuerpo tras un corte seco.

Tras unos segundos en silencio comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde poco antes había escuchado la pelea. El silencio ahora era absoluto pero había algo, o más bien alguien que desprendía un reiatsu constante, Db corrió hacia el.

-¡¡Al suelo!!

Db cayó al suelo empujado por alguien, era Krunzik que había aterrizado encima suya.

-Eh… Krunz… ya discutimos esto hace tiempo… lo nuestro es muy complicado… no puede funcionar…

-¡Pero serás…¡Acabo de salvarte la vida idiota¡Cómo se te ocurre ir corriendo así como si nada!

Entonces se dio cuenta, justo por donde acababa de pasar había un gran surco en el suelo y un árbol había sido cortado limpiamente, si se hubiera quedado allí un segundo más ahora estaría muerto. Al observar detenidamente pudo ver algo, era como una cadena muy larga y fina, tan fina que al girar un poco se volvió casi imperceptible para la vista. De repente dejaron de verla.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

-¡Shhhhst¡Quieres callarte! Eso es parte de su Shikai… son algún tipo de cadenas que salen de su zanpakutou… ¿puedes verle desde aquí?

-Si, allí en ése claro. Tiene… ¿la espada clavada en el suelo?

-Si, liberó el Shikai y clavó allí su espada; entonces varias cadenas aparecieron desde el suelo y tuvimos que alejarnos, no he podido verlas bien pero están afiladas y cortan. Así que no hagas ruido y piensa en algo.

-Hmm… ¿tienes localizados a Archer y a Gaby?

-Si, también están escondidos buscando algún modo de atacarle.

-Vale, tengo un plan ¿has liberado tu Shikai verdad?

-Si- La zanpakutou de Krunzik era diferente ahora, la hoja tenía un tono violeta y pudo apreciar cinco surcos que la recorrían.

-Ok extiéndela en horizontal a él.

-¿Pero qué intentas?

-Despistarle, para que tú puedas ir con Gaby y contarle el resto del plan. No podemos hacer nada sin antes comunicarnos con ellos.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces… pero tápate los oídos si vas a hacer lo que creo…

Db se situó detrás de la zanpakutou de Krunzik, unos metros más adelante se encontraba de espaldas el shinigami renegado.

-Escúchame Db, la onda que genera Armonius se debilitará al expandirse y llegará muy débil contra él y además te harás daño tú también.

-Olvidas algo.

-¿El qué…?

-Que el viento propaga el sonido.

Sin más palabras Db golpeó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Armonius que emitió un leve sonido que comenzaría a propagarse esféricamente, dañando a cualquiera en los alrededores. Pero Db había lanzado también una onda de viento al golpear con Sikanda y ésta actuó como un veloz transporte para llevar más rápido y sin difuminarse al sonido sobre su enemigo. Por separado ambos ataques no habrían hecho nada desde tanta distancia pero combinados hicieron que el renegado cayera de rodillas tapándose los oídos.

-¡Ahora, corre!

Ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas, Db, aún con los oídos retumbándole corría hacia Archer y Krunzik hasta Gaby. Cuando el renegado se recuperó los había perdido.

Tras unos minutos en el más completo silencio Db salió de entre unos arbustos y se lanzó a la carrera hasta un punto cercano a su enemigo.

-Uno menos… no debiste mostrarte… ¿Qué...?

Varios dardos helados se habían clavado en la espalda del renegado y al mirar éste hacia atrás vio a la chica de los mechones blancos sonriendo abiertamente.

-Estúpida ¡Entonces seréis dos!

Dos cadenas se dirigieron hacia los dos jóvenes pero a mitad de camino comenzaron a temblar. Su portador también temblaba mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Tsk… mala idea cabrón, son dardos de hielo… cargados de electricidad gracias a mi reiatsu, cortesía de Kuro- dijo mostrando su zanpakutou.

Krunzik y Db no perdieron el tiempo y mientras la primera enviaba un Shakkahou el segundo invocaba una lanza acuática, el Kidoh que días antes le enseñó data y que consistía en un potente chorro de agua que ahora, al chocar con el Shakkahou de Krunzik frente al renegado provocó una gran nube de vapor que impidió por completo su visión.

-¡Archer¡Todo tuyo!

-No tendrás que repetir eso.

Archer saltó inmediatamente sobre su confuso oponente pero éste, lejos de dejarse golpear sacó su espada del suelo y detuvo el ataque.

-¿Qué harás ahora sin tus cadenas? Acabas de sacar tu espada del suelo.

-No te preocupes por mí y defiéndete.

Ahora Archer dominaba el combate gracias a los poderosos ataques de Shirotora. El renegado se defendía a duras penas de la lluvia de golpes.

-En fin… ya ha es suficiente…

Tras ésas palabras cinco largas cadenas emergieron del suelo y se dirigieron hacia un sorprendido Archer.

-¡¡¡Sai!!!

Krunzik, Gaby y Db gritaron al unísono el Kidoh para congelar al instante tres de las cadenas pero Archer retrocedió de un salto y al ponerse en pie sus compañeros observaron con terror como tenía varios cortes bastante profundos.

-Pero cómo… ¿puede controlar las cadenas sin su zanpakutou?

-¡Jajajajaja! Sois patéticos… ¿nunca habéis oído eso de que un mago siempre guarda sus mejores trucos para el final? Por supuesto que las puedo controlar a voluntad sin tenerlas unidas a mi zanpakutou… lo único que hacía es esperar a que os confiarais para poder herir al más fuerte de vosotros. Este es el fin de la pelea.

-Gaby, Krunzik, hay que alejar la pelea de Archer mientras se recupera.

-¡Ok!

Los tres jóvenes corrieron rodeando al renegado mientras éste les seguía con la mirada.

-Ilusos…

Más de una decena de afiladas cadenas surgieron del suelo rodeando a los tres shinigamis y a su enemigo. Las cadenas comenzaron a girar frenéticamente y sin sentido y los tres tuvieron que juntarse para evitar los cortes.

-Se acabó… es imposible esquivarlas todas…

-Exacto. Y además no os dejare ni intentarlo, éste es mi máximo poder… ¡¡BAN…K..AGH!!!

Todas las cadenas cayeron al suelo. El renegado miró su corazón y vio un agujero del que manaba la sangre, una fugaz flecha blanca lo acababa de atravesar. Se giró justo para ver a Archer de pié y portando un gran arco en su mano. En su otra mano estaba Shirotora rebosante de reiatsu y aún emanaba un humillo justo donde instantes antes sostuvo la flecha.

-Tu… ¿qué clase de..?

-¿De dónde crees que viene mi nombre? No te mostré todo mi poder, supongo que hice como tú. Recuérdalo, un gran mago siempre guarda sus mejores trucos para el final. ¿No era así?

Y con ésa frase el renegado cayó al suelo muerto.

-A… Archer eso fue…

-Ni una palabra de esto ¿ok?

-De acuerdo, pero ¿qué hacemos con éstos dos?

-Recogerlos, los llevaremos a la 12 para que examinen sus cadáveres.

-Yo me encargaré- Db enfundó a Sikanda y les miró seriamente. Yo… os estoy muy agradecido…

-Serás idiota… más te vale no volver a hacer algo así.

-Lo se… creo que os debo una disculpa.

-A mi me debes una pelea, no me he olvidado.

-¡Ja! Cuando quieras Archer, ahora ya no hay nada que me contenga.

-Bueno antes de nada- Gaby se acercó a Db y le dio una bolsa- Te dejaste esto en la habitación, es tu uniforme de shinigami… que no te vuelva a ver sin él.

-Gracias de nuevo… ¡Auh!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tras recibir un capón de Gaby.

-Te lo merecías…

-¡Auh!- Volvió a quejarse de nuevo -¡Y ahora tú por qué Krunz!

-¡Por lo mismo! Y porque me has hecho perder 3 horas de sueño…

-¡Jajajaja!

Finalmente, los cuatro shinigamis volvieron a la Décima División charlando animadamente.

**Epílogo **

_Al día siguiente Db realizó un informe completo sobre todo el caso. Horas más tarde pasó por la División 12 para ver si sabían algo más sobre los dos misteriosos shinigamis renegados. Soki, un amigo suyo de esa división a quien le había entregado los cadáveres no pudo decirle mucho más de lo que sabía. El asunto quedó archivado en las oficinas de la Primera División tras ser discutido por el Gotei 13 y la Cámara de los 46._

_En un lugar muy alejado en el Sereitei, un grupo de personas con uniformes de shinigami y con unas capuchas que les cubrían el rostro se encontraban reunidas._

_-Parece que el plan ha fracasado._

_-Ya os lo dije… ese incompetente era demasiado débil._

_-No importa, pondremos en marcha el Plan Secundario. Todo sigue según lo previsto._

_-Si, además tan sólo ha sido un leve retraso. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerles caer._


End file.
